


Sacrifices

by MondUndSonne



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Blackmail, Bloodplay, Bondage, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Knifeplay, M/M, Marking, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Beta Read, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Slavery, Sub!McCoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 37,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MondUndSonne/pseuds/MondUndSonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy ends up as Khan's slave after a series of situations caused by the super-human himself and is forced to submit to him for the sake of his crewmates and friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making deals with the devil

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out of boredom and maybe in a rush of adrenaline. It is inspired in a Tumblr fan art. I will add the link to the post once we arrive to the specific scene pictured in the drawing.  
> Not betaed, so all mistakes are mine and you can throw at me whatever you have handy. Also, my english is... not so good, I dare to think. But I'm improving so be patient with me pleeease.

“ _The lives of your crewmates depend on you, Doctor,”_

 _  
_ It was that sentence what it took for one Leonard H. McCoy to give up on his freedom. It was purred on his ear, low and feral, followed by a harsh nip to his earlobe while his molester had him pinned on a wall in the solitude of a dark bedroom. Leonard said nothing, but his answer showed itself on the way his hands stopped gradually pushing the other man away from him, or at least, trying to.

He had been fighting hard all the time since he was taken along with the bridge crew and other crewmembers to Verex III to be auctioned as slaves. Marcus’ men didn’t have it easy with them. All of them, even Chekov had struggled with all his might. The kid was known by his following orders and being docile altogether but this time he was having no one’s shit. Jim had been throwing punches and kicks in all directions and Spock had fought just when it all started; Leonard had been the one who fought the hardest though. And it all was happening because of that man.

 _That_ man was nothing less than that bastard Khan Noonien Singh. Back on the time when Jim, Spock and Uhura managed to catch the criminal, it was possible just because he surrendered on his own volition once he heard the number of torpedoes that were going to be shot at him. It was as if the exact number mattered. Later then the augment had overpowered the twelve guards that had been outside his cell (it was still a mystery how he managed to break out of there) and made a fuss all over the ship. At the end of it all the only thing they knew was that Khan had escaped in a shuttle without a single scrape on that smug face of his, while hardly a small number of redshirts were left wound-free aboard the Enterprise.

When Marcus’ massive Starship reached the Enterprise the prisoner was far, far gone into space. The Admiral then arrested all the Officers in command and a few others; he punished them in an inappropriate way but then, the man had been doing inappropriate things all along, they lately discovered. In the matter of a month the bridge crew and a few added ones were sent to Verex III as slaves to be auctioned.

Even there Leonard kept the fighting attitude and didn’t let any of the aliens there get near to him. It proved to be a difficult task, because all those beings were stronger and dragged them easily around the place. They were stored in cages with crisscrossed steel bars and made to wait until it was their turn to be displayed around to catch some of the costumers’ eyes.

Jim didn’t stop thinking for a second on a way to escape from that hell of a place. They were in danger there; it was just matter of time for them to be sold as if they were animals and it was for sure they would not end in good hands. They all feared for the women the most; in that place being beautiful was a curse more than a blessing. The men would most likely be sold as work slaves, but the girls –god, _Uhura,_ thought Leonard- would end as some deviant alien’s sex-slave. Even Chekov being still a baby faced kid would have that fate if they didn’t act as soon as possible.

But then the day they had their turn on the spotlight arrived. Leonard could remember how helpless he felt then when they realized their time had run out. “You keep quiet and let them touch you and we won’t beat you to death” had said an Orion before they chained and forced them to stand in a line in the middle of a crowd of aliens for them to appraise the _fresh meat._

There were other four female crewmembers with them apart from Uhura. All four were fairly young but that was quite obvious being that almost all the Enterprise’s crew where composed by junior officers. The poor girls were reasonably terrified and kept their eyes closed as all shapes and sizes of hands –and tentacles– roamed over their quivering bodies. Uhura kept it cool but Leonard knew that in the inside she was equally disgusted and frightened as the other girls.

McCoy couldn’t stand it anymore and pounced upon the revolting aliens throwing punches and yelling at them to stop the manhandling. Jim and even Spock tried in vain to stop him before the Orion interfered and backhanded McCoy, throwing him to the floor. The Doctor’s head had hit the concrete with such force that everything seemed to spin around him. From that moment the last thing the Doctor could remember was a tall man crushing the Orion’s arm into his powerful grip and some talk about _deals and payments_ …

Later Leonard had woken up to a certain Augment stroking his cheek with a pleased grin plastered on his pale lips.

“You’re awake” said the deep voice coming from the man and Leonard who seemed to be still covered in a sleep haze snapped really awake at that moment. He tried to stand but a wave of dizziness fogged his mind and everything seemed to spin around him. Cool hands steadied him taking him by the arms and Leonard realized he had been stripped to just his underwear.

“Let me go!” He yelled at the man and tried to struggle free from his grip but he found that it wouldn’t recede a bit. Bastard was strong; he had forgotten.

“The name is Khan,” said the Augment finally letting go of the Doctor. “But now that you’re mine you should call me _master._ ”

Leonard didn’t understand a word at first. The last time he had seen Harrison, the Augment had been trashing around the Enterprise and his name for sure wasn’t… what, Khan? And then was the other part, _Khan_ had said Leonard was his.

In that moment, the dizziness had returned along with confusion and the feeling of something bad going on. “…Khan? Wasn’t your name- wait… _master?_ ” And suddenly realization hit with all its force. The man in the auction house, the negotiations… they had been sold to Khan as slaves. Leonard felt as if he was about to throw up. “No…”

“Oh, yes, doctor,” responded Khan as he stood and walked to the chair in front of his desk. What place was that? He didn’t recognize it, but they seemed to be aboard a Starship, just not the Enterprise. “Now I advice you behave and take your place properly.” With that said, he sat sprawled in the chair, his legs spread open and his arms languidly lying on the armrests. “Come here.”

 _Well fuck me_ , Leonard thought and mentally slapped himself in the next instant at the irony of it. He clearly saw where this was going, and wouldn’t stay and watch as it happened. At least he would give a fight. Or he would try and run, yes, that was what he was going to do. In a second he jumped out of the bed and ran to the nearest door, but it seemed Khan had better reflexes than a cat because he stood from his seat and stalked over to the Doctor in a matter of seconds. He grabbed Leonard by an arm and smashed him against the wall next to the door, then pinned him in place with his own body.

“Get your hands off me, you sick bastard!” gasped the shorter man, the force with which Khan had him pressed flush to the wall leaving him out of oxygen.

“Now, doctor, didn’t I tell you to behave?” the words said in a low growl against the skin in his jaw made him shiver while a large hand was wrapped around his neck cutting off the air completely. Desperation ran through the Doctor’s mind but he wasn’t ready to let go just yet, so he started struggling and pushing at Khan’s chest in a hopeless effort to make the man step out of his personal space.

“I told you to let me go- you stupid-!”

Khan chuckled darkly at the human’s useless efforts. “Doctor, I find your bravery quite exciting to be honest, but it is of no use against me. I could take you right now, right here if I wanted to do so…” The hand in his neck went loose and slid down his chest, then off to one side of his hips until it found the doctors rear and squeezed the firm flesh there as to prove his point. “I could spread you open and take you raw on the floor- hear your pained screams turn into those of pleasure. Tell me, do they sound the same, doctor?”

Khan’s hand pulled the doctor off the wall and into his body, then rolled his hips against the other man’s just at the same moment and McCoy _whimpered_. “I’m looking forward to hear them, doctor” had said the Augment nuzzling at McCoy’s ear. Khan kept kneading his ass cheeks; first one globe and then he slid his hand to the other, fingertips lightly trailing over his crack above the thin fabric of the underwear, while his other hand possessively slid through the short hair at the back of his head.

“I’ll kill you!” spat Leonard resisting –at least trying to– the Augment’s touch. In that moment he had thought nothing would stop him from fighting this, but he was forgetting something important, someone, several important ones.

“You’re an intelligent person, doctor, you should know by now who’s the dominant one here; who is stronger… I’d love to ravish you right now and it would be so... easy…” Khan had said, his face too close to Leonard’s for him to not appreciate the fact that the man’s factions were indeed perfect, but he still was an insane criminal, and Leonard didn’t fancy men. “…but I want your cooperation, and I’ll make sure to have it when I claim you… Moreover I am in possession of your friends as well. I can do whatever I want to them and no one would be able to stop me.”

“Jim! No- let me go! I need to see’em!” Leonard started fighting once more without success. He had forgotten about his friends and he needed to make sure they were fine. They needed to find a way out. “If you touch them I’ll-!”

“Oh I would,” Khan spoke once more, all calm and serenity as if Leonard wasn’t trying to struggle free from him. “Of course I would let you go. Sooner or later I will have you, one way or another, but I will. On the other hand I want you to submit to me, now.”

“I rather die! Let me go now!”

Leonard had thought the Augment was really insane, that he would rape him and that nothing would stop him from doing the same to the others. And he wasn’t going to let that happen, not to them and surely he himself wouldn’t be an easy prey. But then Khan said the magic words.


	2. Playing with his rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make a deal but Khan is the one who stands in the winning end. Leonard wants to do anything he needs to keep his friends safe, he really does, but he just can bring himself to give up and behave the way Khan wants him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend for this to take long but it seems there are going to be several chapters until it's done. My imagination can't stop working on this. The bad thing is that I can't write what I see in my mind.  
> Also, I can't decide wheter Khan is a bipolar git or he is just trying to tear apart Leonard's already breaking sanity.

There were few things in Leonard’s life that he considered important; things for what he would make sacrifices without giving it a second thought. His friends were at the top of the list. Had Leonard been an ordinary man, he would have stayed on earth; he would have had an unpretentious life as a doctor in a small town hospital. But if so, he wouldn’t have had the pleasure to know Jim -although sometimes the kid proved to be a great pain in the ass-; though not only Jim, but all the new friends he had made during the time they had spent wandering around in space trapped that hellhole of a Starship. Even though he could have avoided this fate, he didn’t regret any of his actions at all. He blamed Admiral Marcus instead; he blamed Khan.

Leonard recalled that the Augment had told him his _real_ name: Khan. The Doctor knew just one man named that way, had heard about him in class when he was too young to care about history, old earth and past wars. But now he remembered clearly and it all sounded like a shitty joke. Because, damn it; of all people in the world, Starfleet had sent them to chase after some ancient tyrant that had disappeared way too long ago. There were a lot of questions he wanted to make; he needed to know to understand everything.

“Now we have a deal, doctor, don’t we? Your cooperation for the safety of those you hold dear.”

Khan had stopped to press him against the wall, but he still hovered into Leonard’s personal space as if it was his as much as the doctor himself. He looked him straight in the eyes; his icy blues penetrating warm hazel ones, baring his very soul with such intensity. Leonard froze for a moment, but then he dropped his eyes to the floor and reminded himself he had to voice an answer and more than that: he needed answers from the man; he had to try and get them.

“Yes… we have it.” He said, never taking his hands off the other man’s chest but not quite pushing him away.

“Good.” Whispered Khan and a smile of victory drew on his face as he moved off Leonard’s body. “I knew you would be reasonable. Now come here,” The Augment extended his hand for Leonard to take it and lead him back to the bed.

“Khan…” said Leonard before shoving his hand into the broader one’s grip. The man squeezed it lightly and looked at him questioningly. “Your name is Khan… what… who-” He didn’t know how to put the question per se but the Augment did catch on the meaning of his babbling.

“Khan Noonien Singh.” He said, then brought the Doctor’s hand to his mouth and pressed his lips to the back of it in signal of an old fashioned gesture of introduction. The man that had started by molesting him had turned into a gentleman all of a sudden. It confused Leonard even more. “May I ask yours?”

Now the Doctor didn’t know how to make heads or tails of it. It seemed surreal and fucked up. He might have gone crazy, he thought. First of all because yes: Khan Noonien Singh, all insanity and cruelness was standing in front of him and second, because he had just kissed his hand like he was some sort of prim lady. “Leonard, Leonard McCoy” he finally said.

“Leonard,” repeated the Augment, his thick British accent making his name sound strange; in a bad or good way Leonard did not know. “Such an ancient, meaningful name.” he said thoughtfully, playing with Leonard’s fingers, slowly lacing them together. “ _Brave lion_ from German, it could be _Lion-hearted_ as well. And McCoy: _born of fire_ ,” continued then, the last words he said them in a deep tone, accentuating it with a squeeze to his trapped hand and an ardent look. “It suits you just fine.” He said at last.

Leonard started to panic; he didn’t want to… -god, he couldn’t even piece the thoughts together in his mind, didn’t dare to- not yet… so he rushed to divert Khan from the actual matter. “Can I see my friends? Please.” He asked.

“Don’t try to postpone what is bound to happen, Leonard.” Said the Augment. Leonard was smart, but Khan was smarter and he saw through his attempt on deception. “First you have to fulfill your part of the deal we just made.”

“I just want to know if they are fine. How do I know you haven’t already killed them?!” He was losing his nerve. He was desperate, he needed to see all of them and make sure they were safe and sound; or as fine as they could be in the superhuman bastard’s hands. “Why are you even doing this to us?!”

If seen in a logical way, Khan had probably bought them out of need for beings to enslave and prove his superiority to. But it seemed too personal to just be those first options. And if it was so, why was it them he needed to get even with? They hadn’t done anything to him. They just followed orders. Back in the Enterprise, every time Khan addressed Jim, he spat his rank as if it was an insult, but it just looked like the Augment was mocking him because he deemed the Captain inferior. Khan was an Augment; he was arrogant by nature, so it explained his behavior. But even knowing that, Leonard still didn’t get it at all.

“You will have to believe in my word for now, _Doctor_.” Khan now seemed to be making fun of his title as a physician and it enraged Leonard as hell. “Otherwise, the proof I give you will be the one of what I am capable to do to them if you don’t obey me.”

The Augment’s tone was forthright, there was a promise in those last words and Leonard knew he really didn’t want to know what Khan was capable of. Leonard didn’t want to learn the hard way. He needed to be good, for Jim and the others. It was surreal to be there, he was sure they were back aboard a Starship, but it was not familiar to him, the humming sound of the working engines that prevailed around the place sounded different as well. And this situation, all what was happening was so fucked up Leonard would love to believe it was just a nightmare.

“What do you want me to do?” said Leonard seemingly resigned. He knew all along what the Augment wanted. He didn’t need to question his intentions because he had seen them crystal clear in the Augments eyes, in his touch when he first woke up. And even before that, when they were aboard the Enterprise and Jim asked him to take blood samples from the man they thought just a not-so-ordinary terrorist administering himself some sort of strength serum, Leonard noticed how the six feet and something man behind the security glass stared at him. He didn’t dare to look at his face for too long but he did need to do it to see that hungry look in the man’s eyes. At that moment he didn’t mind it at all.

“I want you to come to me willingly or otherwise I will make use any of the other slaves I now possess. Would you like that?” Khan responded, already knowing the doctor’s response.

“Don’t you dare!”

“Then come here…”

Now here he was, sat in the bed as he waited for his own rape. The promise of damage to his friends had made him submit. He wouldn’t let anything bad happen to them; especially not to Jim… All of them were his friends, but Jim was the one of most importance to him. The young Captain had been abandoned by almost everyone in his life since he was a young boy, but McCoy had silently promised he would never walk away. He was not going to leave the kid alone now, and most important, he would not let him be harmed. He would give up on whatever was left of his freedom if he could stop it from happening.

That’s why he let Khan strip him bare and did nothing when the Augment’s hands roamed further than they were supposed to go. Leonard let himself be pushed backwards until he laid spread on the mattress. He did, though, resist when a pair of pale lips approached his in an attempt to steal a kiss. He avoided the touch by tilting his head to the side and Khan’s lips landed on the corner of his mouth. He knew he was supposed to cooperate with the man but he just couldn’t bring himself to relax at the idea of being used, not like that, and not by Khan. Besides a kiss seemed too intimate; he wasn’t ready to share something like that with him just yet, he didn’t think he would ever be.

Khan didn’t seem to be bothered by the rejection; he just moved along with his ministrations and started spreading kisses along the Doctor’s jaw and cheek. His lips felt dry but warm on Leonard’s skin, a light, sensual touch that made chills run throughout his body. Then he felt a strong thigh make its way between his legs and press hard against his crotch, while two broad hands stroked his sides. Suddenly it was going too fast, and Leonard didn’t like that at all. He brought his hands to the Augments forearms and squeezed them in a signal for him to stop. It was then when Khan ran his slick tongue all the way from Leonard’s cheek to his ear and whispered in a low, deep tone.

“I thought we had a deal, Doctor… It seems you need to understand a few things about the situation you’re in, and maybe a bit of discipline as well…”

The Augment sat on the edge of the bed, lifted Leonard by the arm and roughly settled him onto his lap with the Doctor’s ass in display. Khan brought a hand to Leonard’s back to keep him in place while the free one stroked his ass cheeks before he threw a harsh slap that covered both of them. Leonard yelped instantly.

“Wha-?!” He didn’t get to finish his question. Another slap landed just over the juncture between his buttocks and his thighs, and then another. The spanking kept going until Leonard’s cheeks were wet with tears and ragged sobs escaped from his throat. “S-stop!” he cried, his voice hoarse because of his heavy intakes of air at each slap. “Please… stop it-!”

“Doctor,” said Khan with a dry tone. “You need to remember who you are doing this for,” the Augment spoke while he stroked Leonard’s buttocks; the flesh there burned and the skin glowed in such an angry red it was painful to just see. “All of you are of my property, I could do whatever I wanted with you, and you know I could…” He left the sentence hanging in the air on purpose for Leonard to imagine all kind of brutal things he could do to them. “Besides I’m leaving it in your hands. The safety of your friends depends on whether you choose to obey me or not.”

“I’m sorry…” was all Leonard managed to say to that. He wished he could tell that to the others. As a ranking officer he was supposed to protect the crew, and as a friend, that same duty bore an even greater meaning. And he was failing them miserably just because he couldn’t lie down and spread his legs for Khan. Leonard closed his eyes and two more tears rushed down his cheeks. “I’m sorry.”

Khan slid a hand under Leonard’s chest and lifted him to next deposit him back on the mattress. The sobbing went on for several minutes in which Khan just stared down at the man curled up in the bed with a satisfied grin on his lips. It was breathtaking to see the man slowly breaking apart at just the mention of his friends, of how he could physically tear them apart. The Augment knew he would soon have the man open willingly, even wantonly to him. It was just matter of time.

“Now, shall we begin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I even doing with my life anymore...  
> Do you have suggestions? Complains? Any shoe you want to throw at me because you don't like me? I welcome everything and anything. (I got feedback and it made me happy, though).  
> Even though it's not good, I promise now I will finish this... thing.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	3. Nothing else to lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan can break Bones...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL I love puns.

Khan had planned everything from the beginning, when he first woke up to an insufferable pain running all over his body; his nerve system crashing and rebuilding itself again in an attempt to return the senses to his now functioning body: he was alive again. It was just a way of saying it, he had always been alive. He knew he would act quickly, to wake up his family as well and start making the arrangements for their return to their empire. The cryosleep was meant for them to preserve their race until the world was ready for them to rise again. But Marcus had awoke him instead, and had forced him him to learn about advanced systems of mass destruction and build the weaponry and transportation he needed to start a war with the Klingon Empire. From there his plans changed, but he always had it under control, he did have to, for his family and for their future. So he started up again and coped with all situations he was faced with, but carried on all the same. He planned. He always did.

When the Augment learned that his _family_ was still alive, he wasted no time. Marcus hadn’t killed them even when he ran away from the secret facilities where they kept him enclosed and then killed several Federation men, he wouldn’t kill them if he escaped one more time; the stupid human thought he had control over him, and that no matter where Khan hid, he would always find him. How wrong he was. But anyway, Khan would make the chase a diverting game, and at the end, Marcus would learn who he had been messing with.

What he did not plan though, was to find such a fine specimen of a man. He hadn’t got amazed by anyone in the Starship they sent to look for him. The Captain was a childish young male who was always followed by his Vulcan pet; from there, he had only seen redshirts that weren’t worth paying attention to. But then they had locked him in the brig behind solid glass and when the Captain and _his pet_ came back, they brought with them someone Khan hadn’t been expecting at all, someone so _unique_ , and so worthy of his attention.

The Enterprise’s Captain had looked shocked when he discovered Khan wasn’t just some normal human, several emotions had crossed his factions when he punched him again and again and Khan didn’t even move an inch, surprise, perplexity, fear. Even the Vulcan was taken aback by that fact. But the Doctor didn’t show any of those emotions himself when faced to the Augment and that intrigued him to no end. There was something wild in his eyes, something that hadn’t been tamed, not yet. The way he stood in front on him, proud and unafraid, as if he wasn’t insignificant compared to Khan. Maybe he did not know, or maybe he did not care. His voice sounded masculine and rough when he told him to stick his arm out for him to take a blood sample, but his working hands told otherwise about him: they told about a caring and kind man.

Khan trusted his self-control but it seemed the doctor had seen something leak trough the way Khan looked at him because for a single second confusion had made his appearance on his face. But he did nothing more than that. Khan _liked_ him almost instantly. The man seemed so brave, so strong, and yet so fragile. Khan had found something puzzling but breakable, _something_ worthy playing with…

 _Doctor_ _McCoy_ they called him. What an interesting specimen he was, Khan had thought. And he was handsome as well, his fair features and fine looking body invited Khan to fantasize about how he would look under the regulation uniform. All the muscle he would find in his chest and his broad back, how they would feel under his touch, if his skin was silk soft all over his body or just in the innermost places. Khan had never governed his acts by social norms, he did take pleasure from where he wanted to get it, men or women, he didn’t really mind. Only he found at some time that men were tougher to endure an Augments full force and stamina when it was regarded to sexual acts, and this man… he would make a real good pet. Khan thought that maybe he would have to add another plan to his agenda…

Breaking the man’s will had resulted to be pretty easy for someone like Khan, yet it had been something enjoyable to do. He had loved to do it, but now, to break his body and his mind would be the best part. He wouldn’t rest until he made Leonard completely his, everything he had to offer. At the end of it, the doctor would only respond to his voice and his touch. It was a beautiful sight to contemplate the doctor cry over his friends' fate. He could almost taste the helplessness on his tears, the shreds of the man he was at first. Leonard’s eyes still looked at him with hatred though and Khan wanted submission.

“There’s still something left to make you perfect.” Khan voiced his thought. Leonard just averted his look and kept still, waiting while Khan moved over the desk again and took something from there that the Doctor didn’t quite see.

“You will look beautiful in this. I chose it just for you…” he said as he walked back over the bed and threw the object to Leonard: It was a dark grey and red corset with satin laces in the front.

If nothing, Leonard seemed resigned. He just rose on his arms and picked up the garment, looked at it and chewed hard on his bottom lip as to not say something that would get him in trouble again. Khan smirked, _his_ Leonard was learning. But the man then fisted his hands on the corset as he lifted his gaze to the Augment, humiliation perfectly drawn on his face.

“Khan…” protested Leonard mildly.

“ _Master_.”

“What…?”

“I am your Master now; I said so at the beginning. You’re going to call me that.” Leonard looked like he wanted to say something, to yell at the man and to lash out on him. Khan knew he wouldn’t and the thought made his enjoyment grow greater. The man’s hands were fisted in a white-knuckle grip but he did keep his body under control.

“Master…” He said at last.

“Just like that my pet.” Khan’s grin might have looked wicked but he didn’t really care. He already had Leonard where and how he wanted. “It’s not that hard, now is it? Now put it on.”

Leonard didn’t say anything more. He just stood and started putting the corset on. Here another thing he _loved_ about the Doctor: his body. He had but imagined what it would look like when they first met. Then having him unconscious on his bed when he got the man back to his ship had gotten him the best opportunity to look by himself and not just _imagine._ He took off all the man’s clothes though the underwear was left still on; Khan had touched all over the man’s body, his face and neck, then down to his chest and dark nipples, then even below. The Doctor hadn’t fight that time, he had just laid there limp and ignorant of what was being done to his body. And now, he was putting on a show without even wanting to, covering his firm torso with female clothing that fitted him in a perfect and beautiful fashion.

Khan sat on the bed and just watched for the moment. Leonard’s shaking hands worked clumsily on the laces, forcing his waist to get narrower and his chest to arise. His breathe grew heavier with the passing minutes but that didn’t stop him from tightening the laces.

“Easy, _pet_. You wouldn’t want to damage what’s mine.” Said Khan from where he was sitting, his icy eyes running hungrily over the man in front of him. To the Augment’s pleasure, the Doctor indulged and finished tying the corset. Yes, just like that, he was ready for the show.

“My Leonard… mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm like, sick.


	4. Possessed by the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan gets his way with Bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we got to the part where Khan gets to do things to poor Doctor McCoy. Personally I love both characters except I think McCoy has a special place in my heart and to be honest I don't even know why. He’s just – come on, just look at him! Anyway, as I promised, here is the [Fan art](http://khonesbgsd.tumblr.com/post/79879076812/khan-bones) I told you about. I fell in love with it and the owner of the [blog](http://bottom-mccoy.tumblr.com/post/79930028791/khonesbgsd-khan-bones) from I saw it sort of wanted a fanfiction about it. And so did I.  
> I wanted to write something that told the story behind the drawing BUT I failed as my sick head kept diverting the story from the path I wanted it to go. Also, Khan tortured me to compliance and made me write what he wanted me to. He always gets his way. And Bones says nothing, just patches me up in awkward silence...  
> Please help, I get bullied by my borrowed characters!

“We should start over,” Khan said while he walked away and sat on the chair he had occupied before. “Come here.”

Leonard did as he was told and started walking in slow steps, but Khan interrupted him by muttering a _no_ and raising one finger.

“On your knees, pet. I want you to crawl,” he said as he leaned back on the chair.

Without a complain the Doctor fell to his knees and then bent over to make his way to Khan on hands and knees as he wanted him to do. The stretch caused by his movements made the skin on his rear burn again, reminding him of the punishment from earlier, making him hiss in pain every now and then. Khan actually smirked, pleased to see the well behavior his _pet_ was displaying - but mainly because of the discomfort that was caused by him. “That’s it, Leonard, come here,” he said patting one of his thighs at the same time as he made space for Leonard between them.

The Doctor crawled forward until he was just mere inches away from Khan’s groin. He stopped dead and averted his look when he noticed the huge bulge in the man’s pants, a raging red spreading over his entire face. God, he needed to think about everything, anything that gave him reasons enough for him to do this. He had never looked at men that one way, _ever_. Man, he was sure he would never do if he was given the option. And here he was, apparently about to… god dammit – he couldn’t even say it in his mind. Talk about doing it. But more than that, he hadn’t been really given a choice, he was being forced.

Khan chuckled at Leonard’s reaction but said nothing, he just leaned forward and lifted Leonard’s chin with his index finger, gesturing him to rise until he was just kneeling.

“Now, now,” he said, petting Leonard’s hair with his long fingers. “We haven’t gotten to that part, not yet.”

 _Not yet_ , the Doctor repeated in his head. So they were going to get to _that,_ eventually. He was going to get thoroughly fucked against his will – _raped_ , soon. He tried to forget all those images his mind was producing thinking about his friends instead. Jim, he was doing this for Jim - if Khan was to be trusted then Leonard was doing it for his friends. It was going to be just rape, it was endurable, it was survivable; he would forget all of this as soon as it was over. The Doctor wanted to believe that.

“Every single pet must have a mark from their master so everyone will know who they belong to,” Khan picked something from the nearest drawer and took it to Leonard’s bare collarbone. It was cold and sharp – it was a rudimentary scalpel. Leonard cursed mutely and recoiled at the touch of the sharp blade with his skin but Khan grabbed a handful of his hair keeping him in place.

“You’re such a willful man, aren’t you, doctor? It’s something that needs to be done, you’re mine and that has to be clear,” said Khan with a chastising tone. Leonard said nothing, just kept his eyes on the scalpel gleaming to the quarters’ lights that seemed to be at eighty percent. This madman in front of him could easily slaughter him if he wanted to. “You should keep quiet… I don’t want to hurt you more than necessary.”

“¨Please…” the Doctor choked out and without realizing it, he held on tight on the Augments thighs when he started to make a clean cut just bellow his left collarbone.

At first it was just a line of almost two inches long, just deep enough for the skin to scar if he wasn’t treated with a dermal regenerator, but as shallow as the cuts were, they hurt a lot and made Leonard hiss every time the blade pierced his skin. The first line was followed by two more until it formed a _K_ shape, the next three cuts formed an _H_ and so they were until the Augment’s name could be read on the Doctor’s pectoral.

“That’s it,” Khan said looking satisfied with his work, “now they will know who _you_ belong to.” He coated his fingers in the blood that dribbled from Leonard’s skin while he spoke, then took them to his lips and licked them clean.

Leonard just looked at the way the dark red of his blood contrasted with the Augment’s pale skin on his hand, making it look almost translucent, so unreal. Albeit he _still_ hadn’t changed his mind about men, Leonard had to admit that Khan was a fairly attractive man, very attractive, actually. Now that Leonard paid actual attention, he noticed the clothes Khan was wearing were strange in a way; he was wearing a suit, a Twenty-first Century Era suit, if he recalled correctly. That kind of clothing wasn’t completely obsolete but still, people didn’t quite wear them these days, and it fitted him so well, as if it took the Augment back in time where he belonged.

As a man genetically enhanced, he was supposed to reach perfection. And he seemed to be perfect in every way, better at everything. It was just this only defect in human nature that had been not just Khan’s but all the Augments’ undoing: their aggressiveness and arrogance that was as great as their intelligence and physical superiority. Leonard almost pitied him. Almost.

Tiny drops of his blood kept leaking down the cuts until they disappeared bellow the corset’s laced edges. Leonard could have forgotten about it if it weren’t for the lack of oxygen. It was ironically his size –so to say- but it wasn’t made for a man’s torso, so it squeezed him in places where he didn’t have the _regulatory_ curves, he didn’t even want to know what he looked like in that moment, he just focused in the way his blood disappeared when in made contact with the fabric. Khan slipped his hands under Leonard’s forearms while the doctor was caught on looking at his body and lifted him from the waist. Leonard startled at the motion but didn’t fight off Khan’s hold on him.

Once the two men were on his feet, both of the doctor’s hands were silently tied together by the Augment with a silken rope. It wasn’t like he wanted to run away anymore, but it wasn’t a security measure either; tying his hands with such a soft material was just for the sake of making him look helpless. The two of them knew he would never attempt an escape, not without his friends, and even if he did it to go find them, he would never get too far. Even though he knew they were in a Starship, it was obviously not the Enterprise. The walls were dark and far taller than the Enterprise’s, Khan’s quarters were easily twice size Jim’s ones. This Starship was probably as large as Marcus’ if not the very Vengeance herself; Leonard would have lost himself in the corridors before he got somewhere, he would have gotten killed just as he crossed the door, even.

“You gave yourself so easily but you still won’t accept what’s bound to happen,” whispered the Augment. He suckled lightly at the juncture between Leonard’s neck and shoulder and then bit hard. The doctor gasped, the sudden pain making him centre on his actual condition, looking to nowhere while Khan feasted on his skin. “Such a brave man you are, yet so helpless before me. That’s why I knew I wanted you from the beginning… just you.”

“What? Ah–!” Khan bit again, this time at his collarbone.

“Yes, doctor. All this time I’ve been aiming to get _you,_ ” he admitted, and Leonard didn’t know what to make of that, of the look in Khan’s eyes, or even his intention with all this _voluntary slavery_ fiasco. “You’re beautiful this way.” He said, and Leonard H. McCoy lost it.

“That’s what you saw in me then? Do I look like I want it up my ass?” he said gritting his teeth hard until his jaw ached. He was man, _dammit_ , men weren’t supposed to be _beautiful._ Not him. “I’m not even a woman!”

“No, you’re not” Khan nothing but purred, “but you will open up to me as one.”

He pushed the Doctor backwards, his legs hit the edge of the bed at some point and he fell ungraciously on the mattress. From there, things got even worse for Leonard; Khan parted his legs wide open and knelt between them. He panicked instantly but said nothing; he had resolved that he would endure anything and so he would do. Now his mind was crystal clear and he knew he had to think of it as what it was –rape- and to not blame himself for it.

With that in mind, he tried to even his breathing and worked a resolute look on his face. The Augment seemed pleased by his attitude and made him know so with a wide grin. “That is exactly what I was talking about, doctor,” he said, running one hand up his neck and to his face. “A woman is so easy to break, that’s why they become so dull at some point; on the other hand, seeing you surrender is quite a sight to appreciate.”

Leonard remained silent. He didn’t fight, nor did he try to avoid the touch. Things would be done Khan’s way if they warranted him his friend’s safety in return, that had been the deal. There was not so much at stake on his part, Khan wanted his body, or maybe to destroy his pride by humiliating him in the most intimate and personal way, but he was not a man who clung on his pride when there was far more to lose. So he would let himself be destroyed even, if he could stop Khan from hurting the ones he cared for.

“I will give you this one mercy,” he said producing a small bottle of lubricant out of nowhere and Leonard’s bravado disappeared. “You will open yourself at your own pace.” He flipped open the cap and pressed it against Leonard’s entrance, then squeezed it, making the cold substance glide rapidly up his rectum. He gritted his teeth at the unpleasant feeling and the suddenness of it, his eyes faltered and he sought for purchase but found none within reach for his bound hands. Khan smirked again. “I was wondering if you were already used to _this_ ,” he said. “Kirk and you don’t have that kind of relationship after all, do you?”

Now that was a low blow, an insult to Jim and their friendship. Surely he loved the kid but not in that way, and here was this fucker trying to get a rise out of him bringing up that subject. He couldn’t bit his tongue this time, but before he gave an answer, Khan slipped one entire finger inside his hole in a single thrust. Without intending to, Leonard clenched instantly on it just as he let out a soundless cry.

“No… you definitely don’t,” mocked the Augment, noticing the tightness his finger was buried in.

Leonard looked at him with wide eyes at the unexpectedness, all the anger forgotten and now giving place to fear and shock. “You looked like you did not want to do it,” said Khan, answering his unspoken question, and by all means kept working on his current task, pulling his finger out to the first knuckle and shoving it all in again.

“No – stop!” Leonard cried out. _“_ I-I’ll do it! Fuck- I’ll do it myself!”

At the statement, Khan retreated his hand from where he was working Leonard’s hole open and sat back over his heels, waiting with that ever present smirk of him. Bound hands and all, Leonard drove them to his entrance and smeared his fingers with the lube dripping out of it, then slowly he pushed his index finger inside, grimacing at the discomfort of his inner walls being stretched violently by Khan’s thicker and longer finger. When he was sure he had managed to relax, the Doctor added another finger while Khan watched from his spot between his open legs, the hunger in his eyes increasing with each finger that opened Leonard a little wider.

“I almost pity your dear Captain,” said Khan. He was starting over about that nonsense about Jim. “I bet he wants to do the same to you,” he added while he took off his black jacket and reached to open the fly of his trousers that were just the same color. Leonard didn’t know why Khan thought Jim wanted him. They were very close but that was no reason to misunderstand their friendship to that point. Perhaps the Augment wanted to think he was hurting Jim by doing this to Leonard. And in a way, he would. The kid was going to blame himself for this _if_ he ever knew.

In some way Leonard knew the stretch of four fingers now inside him wouldn’t suffice, and his theory proved true when he saw what Khan hid under the dark fabric of his trousers. The Augment’s member was huge, thick; dark at the head and throbbing with bulky veins covering its length. The doctor swallowed hard and it finally, truly sank in what was going to be done to him. God help him, he was going to be ripped apart by a monster cock.

“It’s enough,” stated the Augment, stroking his cock in slow motions and already lifting one of Leonard’s legs over his shoulder. “This, Kirk will never have,” he said as he contemplated the exposed entrance in front of him and guided the head of his cock to it and immediately Leonard went rigid although he knew it would do no good to him. “He will never know what it is like to be– inside you.” He groaned, getting all the way in with just one powerful thrust of his hips.

Leonard tried to cry out but he found his voice wouldn’t come out and all. Khan was huge inside him, breaching him over the limits. Ignoring the Doctor’s pained groans, Khan lifted the other leg over his shoulder and leaned forward until his hands rested on either side of Leonard’s head. The new angle allowed an easier, deeper penetration, but Khan still was huge and Leonard was still not accustomed to the unbelievable stretch, much so that he could have been bleeding by now, only that his insides burned all around the invasive length and he couldn’t really differ from the lube and actual blood.

Khan pulled out a mere inch and thrust forward again, baring his teeth with the effort. “So tight,” he hissed, fixating Leonard with his steely eyes and repeating the motion again and again, each time going further out and pushing deeper in. Leonard broke the visual contact in order to look for something to hold on to, finding nothing more than Khan’s white dress shirt which he had not taken the time to unbutton. He could barely get hold of any fabric as it was wrapped tightly around Khan’s torso; beneath it, his hands could feel the heat of the Augment’s hard muscles straining each time he moved.

“Look at me,” demanded Khan and Leonard obliged. He tried to picture himself under Khan, a panting mess, clad tightly in a corset, spread open and completely folded in two by the waist. He must look thoroughly debauched, he knew; the Augment looked at him as if he thought the same, but then, he wanted more than that, and he would get it. He arranged his hips in a different angle and thrust into the Doctor’s body faster, harder. “Come now, I want to hear your voice, _pet_.”

Trying to stop any sound from escaping his throat, Leonard clenched his jaw until it hurt, his harsh breath going out through his nose. At the evident challenge Khan responded in kind, penetrating with potent movements, trying to sink in deeper even when it was not physically possible anymore. Leonard panicked, it hurt a lot as his insides were hit violently but buried beneath the pain was the telltale glint of pleasure as Khan’s fat cock jabbed at the right spot inside him. Both feelings increased until it was just too much for Leonard to take and his raged pants became a litany of groans and choked moans.

The raw skin on his buttocks stung as it rubbed against Khan’s pants and zipper, his legs were going numb as well and he found out he could barely breathe. The corset he himself had tied tight was keeping him from breathing properly; he mentally cursed his stupidity and cursed Khan and the whole universe for making him this miserable. The throbbing of his heart rumbled hard through his entire body, his veins raggedly pumping blood elsewhere but his brain.

In the middle of his despair, Leonard pulled hard at the shirt he had been fisting until he ripped it open, the buttons popping out in all directions. Looking down to see what he had done, he noticed his own prick pressed against his and Khan’s now exposed belly. He was hard, there was no denying it and, even when he knew it was due to physical stimuli, he still felt his stomach sink to his feet.

“See, you like it,” Khan breathed out as he noticed his arousal as well, his hips never coming to a halt. He pressed himself chest to chest with the Doctor, creating a terrible friction on his cock that made him see white lights and he clenched hard on Khan’s hard flesh in incessant waves. Khan let out a moan in response though for any other man it could have resulted painful to be squeezed that tight. “So good, so- mine.”

“Please-,“ the Doctor thought he said, leaving the _stop_ dangling in the air. He couldn’t hear his own voice; he sure as hell had no air left in his lungs but couldn’t get any from the constricting corset and the heavy Augment now completely on top of him lapping at his name carved on his prey’s skin. He didn't know why he was doing this anymore, all he wanted was to stop feeling as if he was about to black out.

Khan gave himself to drive into his body with such force that made the bed creak. He was getting what he wanted from the Doctor and didn’t seem to care about anything else. All the viciousness he was capable of showing in the way he _ravaged_ Leonard, all the damage he could do to him forgotten for the sake of taking his pleasure, rip it from the other’s body if necessary.

Leonard was crying out by now, his voice far louder than Khan who was moaning and groaning against his neck at the same time he sank his teeth hard on all the available skin. His entire body convulsed overwhelmed by all the sensations it was experimenting at the same time, the pressure and the pain and the lack of oxygen created a deafening chaos that menaced with exploding right before Leonard’s face, making nothing more than ashes out of him; and above all of them was his oncoming climax, the cock filling him up and leaving him empty, a never ending in-out in-out in-out, the feral growls vibrating through his ravished body until his senses _finally_ broke down and all knew was that he was coming, thick spurts of his seed painting his clothed belly. The next he felt was the hot searing magma rippling up his channel.

And then all his surroundings faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time. I wanted to apologise for delaying my update, I'm really sorry. You can kick the hell out of me all you want, I won't defend myself, I swear.  
> I wrote this whole chapter like three times because I didn't know what I wanted from it anymore. But then it was supposed to be a oneshot when I started writing it, and my mind kept working and I didn't sleep for almost a week and a huge plot was wrote in my head -by Khan- with blood and body fluids and-  
> Anyway, I'm not leaving this incomplete, I'm not a coward... Okay I am sometimes but not today, and not with this.
> 
> Thank you for reading by the way, and for waiting and for the kudos and the one kid that comments - special thanks to you! It means a lot to me to get feedback!


	5. Devil's delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan is not done with McCoy. Not.one.bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww yissss I'm back!  
> *hides behind a chair to avoid flying shoe from hitting her head*  
> Okay first! Read the chapter.  
> Read it please. I'm back and I'm not going anywhere until post the last chapter.  
> Thank you for all the kudos, really, and the comments I've received. Those ones kept me going actually!  
> Because a lot of things happened and I just couldn't continue this story nor the ones I was writing at the same time.  
> SO yeah, I'm back. Thanks to the ones who come back here and to the ones who aren't, thanks anyway. It's an honor to be read by you, my dears.

When Khan came out of his haze it was to an unconscious body trapped beneath him. He propped himself on both hands and straightened his back, unfolding the Doctor’s legs with the motion at the same time he slipped free from his swelling hole. A gooey liquid followed his still hard cock out and he watched it trickle down and on the sheets. He had spilled a considerable load inside the Doctor, he realized as it kept dripping out, joining the growing puddle on the bed.

The Doctor’s body had proven to be quite a treat; hot and tight, manly and solid but tender in the convenient places. Not delicate yet not so strong, just _perfect_. Such a pity the corset had suffocated him to unconsciousness because Khan needed more of this; he had planned to _fuck_ him through the whole nighttime, until he got bored – but then, he probably never would. He barely ever made a mistake, and this hadn’t been one of those times: he had made a really good decision when he decided he would get the man to be his. Khan would keep enjoying all the delights McCoy’s body had to offer, but he would do so when the man had actually woken up. Then they would start over.

His eyes trailed over the Doctor’s features, softened by the unconscious state he was in at that moment. He looked _fragile_ as most humans did on a daily basis; it was a kind of frailness that invited to be taken advantage of, only Khan’s kind of _exploiting_ of the Doctor was more the carnal sort. His neck was dark with bruises and bite-marks; there was one on his jaw as well and down his collarbone where Khan’s name was carved. The Augment untied de corset and took it off the doctor’s frame, maneuvering the limp body with careful motion.

The Augment settled his human pet back on the bed and loomed over him to nuzzle at the short hair on his temple. The scent he found there was purely McCoy, sweet and heady and so arousing his eyes darkened and his cock jumped again in evident interest. He pressed his lips against the smooth skin of the man’s face over and over again, dampened it with his hot breath; kissed his brow and cheekbone until he toyed with the idea of taking the man regardless of his comatose condition. But then, he wouldn’t enjoy the Doctor’s breathy gasps and the high-pitched pleas for him to stop. He wanted to bask in the flicker of guiltiness drawn on the Doctor’s face as he started to enjoy being taken roughly by his _master_.

He would wait. For now he needed to take a quick shower and keep on with his plans. He was on the way to recover his family; everything plotted and in place, only waiting for him to make his move. Khan stood from the bed leaving the doctor to rest pressing a last kiss to his forehead and made his way to the bathroom. Once inside it he started to peel himself from his clothes.

His shirt was ruined; several buttons were missing and the respective buttonholes were ripped apart. He didn’t miss too much the Twenty-one Century fashion but he couldn’t burst into a slave-sale with a Starfleet uniform. And he kind of liked the way the suit matched with all the lingerie he had got for Leonard. However Khan would need to dress in more comfortable clothes would he be in the need to run and fight and kill.

He was going to have to go back to the brig soon, as well. The rest of the Enterprise’s crew that had shared McCoy’s fate was held captive there by him. He had bought them all as slaves because he needed them as well. Star Captain James Kirk and his Vulcan dog were valuable assets for the Fleet. Of course they would want them back in one piece. The rest of them were not as important but they did seem to be significant. They were very young, specially the curly haired baby-boy – he most certainly was underage Khan thought while he stepped into the sonic bath cubicle; that only meant they were the best at what they did.

Khan would bargain with Starfleet: his people in exchange for the Enterprise’s senior crew; plain and simple. No violence if necessary; not if he could avoid it at least until he had his family aboard the Vengeance, safe and _awake_. Then they’ll work things from there.

When the sonic shower stopped running, Khan got out and headed back to the bathroom to get some clothes. On the bed lied the Doctor still sound asleep, he hadn’t moved a single inch from where he had been deposited before. Khan admired once again his handiwork on the man’s body. He was going to tell Kirk about it just for the sake of it. Khan was going to take in the hateful look the _Captain_ was going to fix him with and bask in it. He knew the man loved Leonard, if not romantically, but he did love him nonetheless. Kirk was going to fall apart and Khan would be there to watch him do so.

With that in mind Khan got out of his quarters after he got dressed and walked down the hall. Leonard would need to get cleansed and feed as well when he woke up, but for the time being it was time to take care of his other not so loved, caged pets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm... yes. If you want a brief explanation you can keep reading because I'm giving one. If not... well... I'm posting next chapter in a few hours so you can come back later, I'll be here waiting for you to come. *kisses hand*
> 
> So...  
> It's been a year. A BLOODY YEAR! For goodness' sake, I have no excuse I do know. It is just that almost a year ago things got wild. A lot of them, actually. School, people (?), I got a job (????) and then my laptop died, and I'm very daft so I never ever bothered to make a backup and yeah I lost everything. My whole life was invested in a machine. That's how much of a sad person I am.  
> Then like a month ago I was running through my endless email and your kudos and comments brought me back here and I realized I had let you guys down.  
> I have a laptop again so I re-read my work and tried to remember what I had written before my old laptop died and where I wanted this story to go.  
> I think it's going to be a little different from what I originally intended but just a little. Khan is still a bastard and poor Len is still his pet.  
> I want my babies to be happy but I'm a sick bitch. Spoiler(?) naaaaw! I'm soo changeable so... don't believe a word I say about the plot.  
> I'm back and I'm free, and I have functional fingers so be afraid of me! Mwahahaha! Ehehe... :D  
> Also, you can give me your opinion about the story and when you would want these babies to end. I'll take it on account just so you know. And thanks again, a lot.


	6. Caged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCoy's precious friends make a brief appearance. Jim is sick worried, and he doesn't even know yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep another one. This is safe zone. Slash free, just for now - you know, the calm before the storm because Khan is a bastard... That should be a tag.  
> Kirk doesn't know~ doesn't know YET. And he will and he is not gonna like it when he finds out. But Khan doesn't really care what he thinks. He just wants to mess with the kid.
> 
> Well, I'll keep writing here in the corner with my respective shame-bag on. I brought it on myself! I deserve it!
> 
> Enjoy!

For a man that didn’t believe in no-win scenarios, Jim Kirk did not know what to make of the current situation. All the previous events had appeared to occur in a fuss so he was still trying to put them in a correct chronological order to better understand them. First off Christopher Pike, the man who had been like a father to him had died an unexpected, cruel and undeserved death. The man responsible for Pike’s death resulted to be a 300 year old, genetically engineered dictator who had been awoken by Admiral Marcus. If his old textbooks back at school had been correct, they had been presented with a very dangerous man: the strongest of his kind; a total alpha.

Khan had made an easy escape from the Enterprise right after he told Jim all of Marcus’ plans; things the young Captain had deemed utter bullshit. But now he was paying for that mistake. Most of the bridge crew had been held prisoners responsible for Khan’s escape according to Marcus. Even Chekov who had been down at Engineering at that time had been taken to the brig of the large ship the Admiral commanded, along with ensign Jones, his relief, and three communications ensigns that happened to be in the Enterprise’s bridge at the moment. Khan had been right, the goddamn bastard. Marcus was _the bad guy_ as much as the Augment himself.

Jim lost the count of the days they were held captive in the bridge, deprived from contact with any other person that could tell them what was happening outside. They hadn’t been attacked so the torpedoes hadn’t been fired. The two officers outside guarding their holding cell wouldn’t talk to him no matter how much Kirk yelled at them. When a long time had passed and no one came to see them, Kirk started to think that maybe Khan had lied about the war part, or that Marcus was trying to find him first so he could kill him and continue as planned.

Then one day a third crewman entered the brig and said the other two men to get them out their cells. Later on they discovered they were going to be taken to Verex III so they wouldn’t get a chance and tell on Marcus. Not that someone would believe them, Jim thought, but anyway Marcus was a bastard, and he had to make sure to give Kirk a lesson so he wouldn’t forget to do as he was said.

“You will learn to take orders the hard way, son”, the Admiral had said after they were being urged into a shuttle. “Believe me. It’s always the best way to avoid pain.”

Marcus had sent the Enterprise back to Earth with the seventy-two torpedoes on board, maybe hoping to lure Khan back as well to try and rescue his beloved crew. The man didn’t foresee the possibilities of Khan intercepting the messages he sent to his contact in Verex III, nor was he prepared when the Augment was the one who went back inside the shuttle he had sent to _deliver_ the _merchandise_ instead of the three officers he had assigned to do the job.

Khan had told them that after he got Kirk and his friends back in a cell of the Vengeance’s brig and gave them clothes –quite plane, standard ones- to put on. He had told them all the details of how he had killed every single crewman of the ship and crushed Marcus’ skull with his bare hands. One life he had spared; one intruder. Kirk couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw Scotty in the cell in front of them.

“Scotty! Are you all right?!” had asked Kirk with his hands flat against the force field.

“’m doin’ fine, lad. Wee bit bruised – sorry for being useless though.” The man said with a half smile slumped shoulders.

“It’s okay, man. Not your fault.” Responded Kirk. He was grateful the man had tried.

“I was about to end his life when he said he was one of yours”, Khan interrupted with a smirk. “As he does seem to care for you, it makes him the perfect person to serve my purpose.”

Jim hadn’t thought Scotty would actually come to his _rescue_ after the way things had gone last time he had seen him. Scotty was a reliable man, he thought, even though he had got caught before he could do something to save Kirk and the others. The man did care. After all he was their friend.

“Wait... Where is Dr. McCoy?” had questioned Uhura and Jim realised Bones hadn’t been brought to the same place. Jim was worried because he didn’t know what had happened after McCoy had gotten the living lights smacked out of him by a tall Orion.

Right after the man hit ungraciously the floor Khan appeared out of nowhere clad in civil clothing, and caught the Orion’s wrist that was attempting to strike another blow to the unconscious doctor. The Orion hissed in pain and fell to his knees in front of the Augment, trying to pry his sore limb off the crushing grip with his other hand. When Khan finally released him, the Orion male fell next to McCoy cradling his hand pathetically while Kirk and the others watched in shock.

“ _How much for all of them?_ ”, asked the Augment but he threw a bag full of purple credits at the other Orion standing nearby –who barely caught it midair- and proceeded to take McCoy on his arms to ultimately walk away, obviously expecting to be followed by his newly purchased slaves.

“The doctor is fine. I took him to medbay to heal the bruises on his face and administer a mild sedative that will be wearing off soon.” Simply said the Augment and without further explanation on all the matters unfinished he started walking away. “Later, _Captain..._ ”

“Wait!” said Kirk, as he wasn’t done with explanations, but Khan didn’t stop for a second.

Several hours had passed after that and there was no signal of Khan coming back to bring McCoy back. In the meantime Scotty had narrated his friends everything that had happened on the USS Vengeance and what little he had discovered about the general situation.

“The mad bastard came outta shuttle shootin’ in all directions and killed everyone! Not that the Vengeance –ah, tha’s how they call her – was overflowing with crewmen... let’s say... fifty men? Maybe more, dinnae count. This ship though... she can work on her own with just one dude on board. Such a fine lass...” stated Scotty thoughtfully.

“B-but how could he... kill that many men alone? Eet... eet is impossible...” stuttered Chekov clearly frightened, waiting for someone to belie what had been said by the Scotsman.

“It is quite possible since he is a genetically enhanced human,” assured Spock with darkened semblance. “Jim, Nyota and I saw him bring down three Klingon D4 class patrol ships and overpower most of their crew down on Qo’nos’ surface.”

Jim recalled that time, how he watched in shock as Khan, a gun in each hand fired with dexterity at every Klingon that approached him; how he manoeuvred a boolean gun this way and the other with just the twist of his wrist, to knock a Klingon soldier or blow up a ship midair. Khan’s strength was certainly impressive, and Jim started to think that if the torpedoes hadn’t mattered to the Augment, Sulu would have had to fire them; seventy two of them. With the away team still down there because they would probably be dead the second they found Khan.

“Not even you could fight him, Mr. Spock?” asked the Russian kid, and he and the five women there, including Uhura, looked at Spock with a sparkle in their eyes at the hope that maybe, the moment Khan took them out of the cell the Vulcan could subdue him and they all would be able to escape.

The Vulcan swept his gaze over all of them and then started to walk around the cell with his hands clasped behind his back, noticeably thoughtful. “I certainly do not know”, he said. “Vulcans are physically stronger than humans. Moreover, Khan being an Augment leaves him out of the range of comparison. But I cannot deny the possibilities of myself being able to defeat him.”

“Sir, ye’ll have to fight him like ye mean it!” Said a worried Scotty, his accent thickening with fear, “don’t mean to discourage ya but that wanker - he is like a super-man.”

“Maybe we all can jump on him at the same time... that would be the only way out?” Proposed Sulu. “If Mr. Scott is right the ship’s empty now and the only obstacle left is that motherfucker.”

“First off, we need Khan to bring Bones back.” Said Kirk stepping in the middle of the circle his friends were making. “We need to make sure we are together before we act on whatever plan we plot. There might be only one person left but _that_ person is Khan, so we must to think this through.”

Everyone agreed and the matter was deemed closed. The women sat together at a corner to make small talk; Sulu let Chekov huddle next to him while he assured the kid they were going to be fine, that he wasn’t going to let any harm come to Pavel. Jim however was restless, he wanted to see Bones, needed to know he was fine. All these people here were his family, but the good doctor was his best friend more than anything. He was the one who didn’t let him down in their Academy years. He was always running after the young Captain, making sure he was at his best to command the ship, worrying unnecessarily most of the time. And here Jim had brought ill upon him, upon them all.

Spock came near him and placed one hand over his shoulder, squeezing lightly. Jim was a little surprised at the very human comforting gesture but appreciated it anyway. “Doctor McCoy is going to be fine, Captain. He is a very clever and strong man.”

“I know, Spock...” answered Kirk, _but Khan is still dangerous and merciless_ , he thought to himself. He knew Bones was always going to struggle; it wasn’t in his nature to be docile and to keep his mouth shut. Khan was going to torture him if he got tired of Bones, he was sure. So he kept looking at the door, expectant, praying for his friend to come back in one piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask where Khan got the credits from. I won't say. . .  
> Fine! Our relationship evolved and he my baby now. My little kid - my child! I gave him credits because he asked sweetly and I'm weak against those somewhat sweet, cool eyes... cool as in mint popsicle. (?) GOd I need help.
> 
> Okay, maybe he spent sometime assailing people and stealing from them. . . He's got his methods to get what he wants when mummy isn't around ;D


	7. Master plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan wants his crew back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the inconsistencies you may find. They are all my mistakes.  
> I have a poor memory so most of the time I can't remember how things are supposed to work on Starships.

When Khan did return to the brig he was wearing different clothes and was sporting that smirk that made him look dangerous and insane; it made him look like he held control over everything. But then, he probably did. Kirk hadn’t moved from his previous position at the very edge of the force field, exactly where Khan had seen him standing hours ago. The young Captain was certainly persistent, and before he spoke Khan knew exactly what words would come out of his mouth.

“ _Where is my CMO?_ ” He was just so obvious; such display of his weakness was... so unbecoming for a man like him. _But he’s desperate_ , Khan thought as he made his way inside.

“Somewhere safe-” he answered, finally coming to a stop just in front of Kirk.

“No place is safe if you are on _that_ side of the cell, Khan.” Jim interrupted. “I want him back. _Now_.”

“Do you think a cell can stop me from hurting you, _Kirk_?” it seemed like every single time his name or rank came out of the Augment’s mouth, it had to be said with the same stress as if it were a swearword. “It wouldn’t _. If_ I wanted to hurt you, that is - which I don’t. Unless you give me reasons... Now, I’m taking all of you to the nearest mess hall.”

And there he was, dismissing the matter again; Kirk was getting tired of this _game_ or whatever this was Khan was playing at. The Augment tapped in the security code to open first Scotty’s cell and then the second one where the rest of them were locked.

“We’re not going anywhere until I see him.” Kirk said and stood his ground even when Chekov, Sulu and Uhura had started to get up and out the cell. The three of them stopped dead on their tracks and turned to look at him, wondering who they were supposed to take orders from.

“I haven’t hurt him, _James_ ,” affirmed Khan, looking at him straight in the eye. “But I will if you so want me to give you reasons to say that.”

Those frosty eyes held a promise along with the certainty that it would be kept. Jim paled at the thought of being the one who provoked this insane man to hurt his friend. As his resolve started to fade, he started to admit –much to his chagrin- that they had ran out of options here. Maybe there was no way out of this other than do as the Augment said, to let him get away with all this.

“-just let me see him, to make sure he is fine. _Please._ ” Jim nothing but begged. Khan stared at him for a moment, as if pondering what his answer was going to be – if he was going to answer at all.

“Doctor McCoy is _mine_ now.” He said calmly. “Indeed every one of you is until I decide you are no longer of use to me; therefore it is up to me when and how you do anything. But I will take your request into consideration if you manage to behave until we get to the mess hall.”

“We are not your property-” began Jim again, only to be cut off by Khan.

“Oh but you _are._ ” He said, “I bought you as slaves at Verex, I can do with you as I please – I could keep you well and alive or I could starve you, torture you to death, and you wouldn’t be able to do anything to stop it. I am free to _use_ you as I please to entertain myself...”

As Khan said the last words, his eyes roamed all over the girls that by that time had made a habit of perching around Uhura. The Augment knew well Kirk and even Spock would catch up on his rather obvious innuendo. Spock glared at him, his rage too noticeable for a Vulcan, he thought. “I suggest you start following my every command as in _now_.”

Without further discussion Khan got them all out of the brig and led them to the mess hall located on the same deck. Once they were inside the spacious room, he locked the door with his security code and set the replicators so they’d produce food only. Everything else would be unusable without Khan’s codes.

“You will be staying here from now on.” He ordered without room for his _slaves_ to consent, “the only doors that will open are the ones that lead to the washrooms attached to this mess hall, nothing else. If you happen to try to escape from here, I will retrieve you from where you are –that is if you happen to succeed in your task- and put you back into the brig after I punish you properly. Having said that, I do assume you will behave.”

After the Augment was done threatening them into compliance, he turned his attention to Jim again. “As you have already suspected, I obviously intend to recover my crew.” he said, “I will hand you back to Starfleet in exchange for my people.”

At this, Kirk snorted loudly. “And you believe that Starfleet will happily give seventy-two advanced, long-range photon torpedoes – each with a frozen Augment locked inside to a genius criminal in exchange for just ten of their officers?”

“They will,” answered Khan as if his was the most logical reasoning. “Shall I remind you that they’re not only short on vessels but on Commanding Officers as well? If they refuse to give me my people back, next time I will do more than attack their _Headquarters._ ”

“How could they be certain you will not attack once you have the torpedoes in your possession?” finally intervened the Vulcan Commander.

“Of all the things I could possibly want, Mr. Spock, Starfleet’s ruin is the least essential one,” the Augment assured with a bored tone. “I have already made you a favour by clearing Marcus off the picture. His so desired war is no more a matter you need to worry about. Your ship is back in Earth’s orbit being repaired in Spacedock and my torpedoes are inside her. They don’t belong there, but _you_ do. I am willing to help put everything in the right places.”

Jim looked over at his friends. He knew they were as brave and selfless as he himself was; they would rather die then and there than to be used and give power to a man that could cause massive destruction. But they were just too young to die or experience all the pain the Augment could cause them through torture. Khan did have a point though, he had stopped hell from rising – hell he could easily raise himself, for sure. And he could always do this the hard way; but there he was, giving them an option.

So when the Augment made him sit and ask to be rescued in front of a recording device he complied and said the exact words Khan ordered him to say. After that he let Jim replicate his own food just like his friends had done to later take sit with them. The Augment stood at the door and entertained himself poking at his PADD; Jim would turn to look at him occasionally but he paid no attention.

Once they were done eating, the entire group started retreating to a different spot of the room. It was amusing to Khan how aware they all were of him, shown in the way they walked around never turning their backs to the Augment. Kirk, Spock and the fair, dark skinned woman didn’t seem particularly afraid of him as much as the other four young girls or the Russian boy, that never let go of the hem of his friend’s shirt. Once they started to seem a little more relaxed, Khan approached again, quickly, and grabbed Scotty by the arm, causing the man to let out a startled gasp.

“Let him go!” said Jim, trepidation in is tone as the distress started to grow again until it was almost palpable.

“He will be the one to deliver the recording to Starfleet”, said Khan, never letting go of the Scotsman and actually walking back to the door. Kirk was about to take a step forward to try and pry his friend away from the Augment’s grip but Spock held his arm in front of him, blocking his way for the better.

“’s fine, Jim,” Scotty said, though fear showed in his eyes. “I’ll be okay!”

“Next time I come back, I will bring Doctor McCoy with me.” Promised Khan just before the door slid closed.

 

Scotty was manhandled through dark halls until they reached the hangar deck, once there his captor proceeded to set the arrival-coordinates on the shuttle he previously selected.

“The system only responds to my voice. If you try to divert the course I will _know_ and your friends will pay. I suggest you mind what you do once you are inside and after you arrive.” Warned Khan and threw him inside the shuttle. “Have a good trip, Mr. Scott.”

The Augment sealed the hatch closed and ejected the shuttle. He only hoped Starfleet didn’t dare to do something that would force his hand on the matter. He really didn’t want to make use of his violent behaviour but he would if he had to; he certainly did not have a problem with that but there was no actual pleasure in fighting a weak adversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I delayed the storm!  
> Don't worry! I will post the next chapter in a few hours, so you won't be stuck with a boring explanation of when and how Khan wants stuff to work.  
> Also next chapter is going to be longer, I think... and smutty, and kinky and a little bit angsty on Jim's part maybe?  
> God, it was supposed to be a PvP!!


	8. Pleasing the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor forces himself to endure and to please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I delayed the chapter again. But here it is.  
> I keep avoiding the part where Kirk finds out about Khan and Bones because I don't want to hurt his feelings. Poor baby. He's gonna have a breakdown for goodness sake! Do you want that for baby Kirk!?  
> I think... I think I actually do.  
> Hell is coming on next chap. and I promise he's gonna go wild about the situation, ehehehe!  
> Enjoy!

Leonard woke up slowly and rather lost, a dull ache that was limited to his tied wrists quickly spread to his entire body once he started struggling to sit. The room wasn’t familiar at all at first, but then he recalled what had _happened_ before he lost consciousness and his heart started pounding like mad. He remembered being the _slut_ of an insane man that had taken advantage of the love he had for his friends. There was no way he would forget anymore, he thought, as he noticed the bastard’s name craved into his skin beneath his collarbone.

He was lying completely naked on the bed, and he was alone; it seemed like Khan had left the room but he certainly wasn’t far away, and Leonard wasn’t going to try to find out because he knew there would be _consequences_. He tried to sit once again succeeding with significant effort and hissing at the flashing pain that crossed his lower body.

He had been _raped_. Images of another body being all over him - _in_ him, appeared in front of his eyes when he closed them. Leonard tried to laugh at the thought but what escaped his throat was a choked sob. A man being overpowered by another man, humiliated, profaned in the most intimate way... it wasn’t unheard of, only he never thought-

“ _Fuck... fuck, fuck!_ ” he cursed repeatedly. If he didn’t get over it, all the memories were going to haunt him at night for the rest of his life, he knew. _It’s survivable_ , he thought one more time; _it’s nothing - you need to endure because this ain’t over yet._

Suddenly the door of the room slid open and Khan stepped in, carrying a medkit in one hand and a plate of food in the other. Leonard’s stomach sank at the sight of him; six feet and something of pure madness and malice blocking the only way out, cold eyes fixed on his abused body.

“Hello again, Leonard,” he said with that impossibly deep voice that made Leonard shiver with trepidation. The Augment set both things on the desk close to the door and walked around the bed to come near his pet.

“Don’t touch me,” said the Doctor trying to get away from the cold fingers that stroked his cheek nevertheless. Of course Khan wasn’t going to do as said; he never did and Leonard wasn’t in the position to give him orders _at all_.

“There is no need to be so bitter, pet”, Khan leaned in to speak against Leonard’s temple, his hand firm at his nape stopping him from getting away from the touch. “Some hours ago you were more than pleased to have me on top of you.”

“Fuck you,” Leonard spat struggling to get away, even though he knew that trying was futile. His spirit only made the Augment grin with delight, and without any sign of effort he took McCoy’s skull in both hands and smashed their lips together in a devouring kiss.

Leonard struggled even harder only to get pushed on is back, the solid weight of the Augment pinning him to the mattress with his legs spread open, _all_ for his effort. The second he gasped in shock, he got his mouth stuffed with a demanding tongue that swirled around his and probed deep in his throat. The doctor’s bound hands were tightly trapped between his and Khan’s chest, leaving him totally defenceless and short of oxygen.

He tried to concentrate on breathing until Khan started dry humping him earnestly, his clothed erection rubbing against his balls and perineum, causing him to jerk his thighs closed but being stopped by Khan’s strong hips. Desperate, Leonard groaned into the kiss hoping for the Augment to slow down even just a bit.

“Please!” he implored at the first chance he got when Khan moved to nip at his jaw. There was no denying it, he was utterly terrified. “I-I don’t want this... _please._ ”

“Do not resist, Leonard”, Khan whispered on his skin, and then he did move a couple inches away. “You still don’t understand, do you? You’re mine to do as I please.”

The ‘ _did you forget we had an agreement’_ went unsaid but Leonard knew it wasn’t necessary because he could not _forget_. He wouldn’t do any of this, least of all with this man if it weren’t to ensure his friends’ safety. And then he remembered that he hadn’t seen them at all since they were on Verex III.

“Jim, I want to see Jim...” he said, trying to get the Augment off him by pushing at his chest, “you’ve already got what you wanted, now let me see him.”

“Do not think even for a second that I’m done with you, Leonard”, was his retort, getting up from his position on top of the Doctor. “I hardly am.”

He stood and ran a hand over his pitch-black hair; his eyes looked just as darker with his almost completely dilated pupils. The Doctor watched him fix his hair and decided he looked much more dangerous this way, so when the Augment reached to untie his wrists he jolted in mild terror, gesture that made Khan draw that smirk so known by now.

“Now... there’s plenty of time to have fun, my pet, but I believe you would not oppose to the idea of a shower first.” Said Khan nodding in the direction of the door that Leonard presumed was the bathroom.

He nodded briefly then he stood and limped his way there. Surprisingly the Augment left him be and took a seat behind his desk, grabbing a peach from the plate he brought with him and biting at it absentmindedly.

Leonard changed the set of the shower from sonic to actual water and stepped in without bothering to shut the screen; he let himself relax for at least a little bit. He found soap in a dispenser at the far end of the cubicle and poured himself a handful of it to lather his body.

It wasn’t as if he felt dirty, he told himself while he scrubbed hard at his skin until it felt raw, because it was exactly how he felt, dirty and like the greedy, horny _slut_ Khan wanted him to be. He had come, he had passed out to that monster’s dick jabbing at his prostate, fucking him in a way that made his vision blur.

It was only natural that he’d come after the stimulation, he knew - he was a doctor for god’s sake! But it didn’t make him feel less miserable, not at all. Leonard reached between his legs to survey the _damage_ done there. He felt softly around his still swollen hole and then prodded inside pushing just a little, surprised when his middle finger went in way easily. Arching his back to get better access, he let his finger slip further in; it hurt when he pressed in certain spots, and when he pulled out a bit a hot liquid followed out, trickling down his thighs.

That was it; Leonard knew that of course there had to be tearing at some level. Khan had taken him rather roughly and just to this side of _unprepared_. He brought his hand up expecting to see blood but what coated his fingers was actually semen mixed with what looked like lube. The doctor shuddered at the sight; _bastard better be clean_ he thought. With his forehead against the wall he got his fingers back inside and spread them gently, letting the remains drip out.

Leonard was too busy getting himself cleaned that he didn’t hear Khan get inside the bathroom until it was too late.

“Having fun by yourself?” questioned the Augment, his voice deeper than it already was as his eyes took in the sight Leonard was: face first on the shower wall, arched back and a hand between his legs, thrusting his fingers inside his hole.

McCoy’s eyes snapped open the second he heard Khan’s voice, pulling his hand from where it was with too much force and standing upright despite the pain he caused himself. “I’m- it’s not what-”

“I didn’t hurt you that bad,” cut off the Augment making use of his _knowing_ smirk, “But I brought the medkit... just in case.”

Leonard turned off the shower and got out the stall to take the case from his hand because of course he would need it. There was no bleeding but it still felt uncomfortable to move around, so there was tearing.

“I can take care of it by myself” he said, waiting for Khan to leave just in case he was thinking of staying and _offer_ _help_.

“I know”, he plainly answered and with a last glance he turned and went back to the bedroom, “fix only what necessary, and don’t take too long.”

Inside the medkit McCoy found the usual: a variety of hyposprays to treat from intoxications to non-lethal infections and sedatives too; a dermal regenerator and an ostiogenic stimulator as well. His hand hovered for a second on the sedatives, pondering on the idea of stabbing Khan with the strongest mix he could create out of them, but he quickly dismissed the thought as he knew it would wear off his system rather quickly before it knocked him out. He didn’t want to face a livid Augment after he dared to do something as stupid so he settled for the dermal regenerator and hurried to work on his _sorest_ _wound_.

When he got out the bathroom he found clothes on the bed, rather _small_ clothes, small and made out of light fabric. Khan was sitting again on his desk chair, looking at him expectant. “Those are your clothes, put them on.”

Here he was again with this whole cross-dressing game. Leonard H. McCoy was a goddamn doctor, the best on his field to be more accurate, not some pretty girl or a transvestite for that matter. He did not know what was so good in seeing him in that kind of clothes, he wasn’t feminine at all, didn’t figure in the _cute-looking_ category like at all. Khan was just odd.

“You bastard don’t like _women_ , do you?” he let out before thinking first. “I- I mean...”

“It is ‘master’, remember?” he said thankfully ignoring McCoy’s slip; “and I do fancy women, I previously said so. I just like how _tantalising_ you look when you dress like that.”

“When I- what...? I’ve never-”

“I knew all along, back aboard the Enterprise when I first saw you - that you would look...” Khan licked his lips at the image of Leonard wearing the corset from earlier, “astonishing wearing laced clothing.”

Leonard felt himself shudder at those words and the fact that Khan was looking at him like he would pounce on him at any moment. He didn’t know whether it was more dangerous to be stark naked or to wear the lingerie Khan loved on him, but he had been given an order, so he chose to get dressed. The garments consisted in a too-short, too-gauzy, laced nightgown and a pair of _boyshort_ panties that didn’t cover his buttocks completely.

If Khan had anything to say to the way Leonard looked when he was done dressing he kept it to himself, but the way his eyes darkened spoke volumes. He leaned back on his seat and motioned Leonard to sit on his lap. McCoy didn’t want to think of how ridiculous he looked like dressed like this; the goddamn panties felt kinda tight, and he never knew he could feel so trapped yet so exposed.

He let Khan touch him, stroke the skin on his waist and thighs; opened his mouth obediently as his _owner_ fed him pieces of meat, cheese and fruits, sustenance he didn’t know he needed until now.

“Such a good boy”, praised the Augment once the plate was empty, Leonard having eaten most of its contents. “I might want to indulge to any of your requests if you keep being as good as you’re being now.”

 _Then set us free, you sick son of a bitch_ , McCoy cursed mentally; of course he wasn’t that lucky. It would take the Augment fucking the doctor until he needed assistance to walk for him to consider the idea of letting them go. He wondered how long it was gonna be until Khan was done with him.

“Let’s get sleep for now,” Khan said nosing his nape, the arm pressing Leonard flush against his chest loosened to let him stand and go to the bed.

Khan just couldn’t get enough of his human toy; he kept clinging to the doctor through the short way to the bed where they were supposed to take a nap, even though it was difficult for both of them to move forward like that. He’d got his arms around the man’s body as his teeth worried the skin at his nape and the tender flesh on his shoulders. He would also bit hard every now and then just to elicit a pained gasp or a low hiss from Leonard.

Once they reached the bed, Khan let his pet climb onto it to then settle himself behind him. Leonard was tense and uncomfortable at being the small spoon. The intimacy of the embrace was unwelcoming and bizarre coming from Khan, but in question of minutes he started relaxing despite himself and falling into a deep sleep.

Khan easily allowed himself to let his guard down around his pet and drifted off to sleep a bit as well. He was certain that Leonard was clever to the extent of realizing it was in his best interest to be compliant. The doctor surely snapped a lot but knew better than to bite, so he embraced him tighter to his chest completely unconcerned about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School starts tomorrow and I'm crying.  
> I want to keep staring at the ceiling and then writing fanfiction forever.
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading and for waiting and being so lovely! *gives hugs and throws kisses*  
> Later!


	9. Unleashing hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard McCoy gets completely consumed by the flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, so sorry for the delay!  
> Here, have a 4 thousand and something words chapter!

It was gratifying to wake up with the warmth of another body to one’s side, Khan thought as he buried his nose in Leonard’s hair. It had been a long time and the craving for contact and pleasure had only been increasing since he claimed the doctor the first time. He wanted more of it, and he would get it n _ow_.

As he fervently bit and lapped at the skin on the doctor’s shoulder, Khan realized the man was fully awake. Leonard was trying to pretend he was still sleeping when he probably had woken up before Khan did. His eyes were squeezed shut and a little tremor ran through his body enclosed between the Augment’s arms; he could feel it, and he could almost taste the _fear_.

“You’re not going to see your crewmates without properly satisfying me first.” He said and sank teeth on already abused flesh. The doctor hissed and writhed with pain; he bore the vicious touch and accepted it without any word escaping his mouth, even though he wanted the Augment to stop.

He was starting to learn but still needed some _training_. Khan took pleasure in the way he could make him become compliant or get a raise from him at his will; Leonard was pure human, he wasn’t ashamed to show emotion.

“You’re a doctor,” he started, looking at the man trapped in his arms. “You care about people, you care even more about your friends but you are not strong enough to save them without making sacrifices.”

Leonard said nothing, he listened and kept silent. He was probably thinking. It occurred to Khan that the doctor didn’t belong out here in space; it was a place way too hostile for a man like him. There was no way that someone who saw what Khan had seen in him wasn’t hit by the need to make the man _submit_ , to keep him caged and enjoy not only the sight but the touch of his body.

“I loved the way your voice sounded last time,” Khan purred on the doctor’s ear feeling possessive at his previous line of thought. “You have to sacrifice yourself in order to save lives...” He said again and made the doctor roll over to face him. Leonard was on the verge of crying.

“That is your biggest defect _and_ my advantage.”

With those words the Augment put himself to work on _enjoying_ his fuck-toy, directing his body this way and the other to ravish every centimetre with hands and tongue. He could get addicted to McCoy’s voice; the way it trembled when he said _no_ and _please_ at the feel of Khan’s lube-coated cock nudging at the rim of his entrance, and how his pleas became a stream of gasps and strangled whimpers. It was just perfect- the picture the man made face down on the bed, the nightgown raised up his shoulder blades exposing his sweaty back, letting out breathless grunts... starting to _feel_ something else above the pain.

It just made Khan drive harder into him; he watched his length disappear inside the tightness of Leonard once and again. He ran his tongue over his upper lip with concentration - _in and out_ , reaching for completion but also not wanting it to be over yet. All of a sudden he felt his cock getting squeezed deliciously – his pet coming untouched for the first time.

The orgasm had taken the doctor by surprise; it had been ripped from him with such intensity he didn’t have time to suppress the cry that escaped his throat. Khan kept fucking him through the aftershock until he snapped and tried to get away from the Augment.

As always Khan reacted in less than a millisecond and stopped him by bracketing McCoy’s shoulders with his forearms. The new arrangement forced Leonard to arch his back until Khan grunted at how deep he could penetrate him now.

“You _are_ a natural after all,” he said thrusting his hips forward once again.

The doctor started one more time with his pleas but this time he was really desperate. He shuddered under the weight of the Augment and clawed at his forearms with all his might to get attention. “Please-- Please stop! No more- I _can’t_!”

His voice sounded hysteric for some reason, and Khan decided to slow down his pace but without coming to a halt.

“Please st-stop! I beg you,” Leonard started to sob. “ _Master,_ please...”

“What is it?” Khan asked.

“It’s too much-” he whispered burying his face in his clenched hands. “I feel like- it’s like I’m going _crazy_...”

Khan smiled maliciously to himself; his pet got frightened at the overstimulation he had never experienced before. He could train him right then and there until he got used to it, putting aside his sobbing pleas. But then he got a better idea.

“Well then,” he said pulling out and getting out of the bed. “You will satisfy me in another way. Come here...”

The confusion drawn on McCoy’s face as he followed him changed to one of dread as he realised what was coming when the Augment sat at his _favourite_ chair, his cock jutting out of his fly, a hand gesturing him to kneel.

“Blow me,” Khan commanded once he had got comfortable on his seat.

Leonard looked so horrified for a moment there, frozen in place and not knowing what to do. Khan’s piercing eyes studied him for a moment before they strayed to another spot in the room.

“Don’t you think Kirk is an attractive man?” Khan said pensively out of the blue, slowly stroking his still hard cock; “I’ve seen the way your eyes soften at the sole mention of his name. You love him. I wonder… did you ever fantasise about sucking him off? Of him spilling down your throat-”

“-I. Don’t. Like. Men.” snapped the doctor, closing his eyes as not to look at what was presented to him. He nothing but hated when Khan made him think of Jim that way.

“Yet you like me... you-”

“I don’t like _you_!” Leonard yelled reacting at the way the Augment pushed his buttons.

“-loved when I pinned you to the mattress...”

“N-no!”

“...fucked you hard and deep, until your vision turned white and you came crying out.”

Khan knew that it was a sore spot with Leonard, the way he had reacted to the first time he had been taken by the Augment. He knew that the man kneeling in front of him wasn’t trembling with rage but with the shock the bare truth had produced on him. He reached out to run his fingers at the doctor’s nape; ran his thumb at his cheek and leaned in.

“How does it feel to be forced to experience pleasure?” Khan asked in a low purr, ice-blue eyes piercing into the teary hazel ones that closed in shame. “I don’t need to talk you into sucking my cock, Leonard, _you know that_. Now, open that beautiful mouth of yours and _get to it._ ”

 

McCoy _knew_ it was either this or shutting his mouth and taking it up the ass until that monster couldn’t come anymore. Or until he himself couldn’t; it was hard to know which way ran Khan’s cruel demeanour. His mind was overflowing with doubts and guilt once again, he thought of how weak he was – he had gotten tempted by the devil and he had lost himself to his viciousness.

He let Khan slip his thumb past his lips and force his mouth open wide enough for the Augment’s cock to penetrate it. Now it had gotten _worse_. The taste of flesh and pre-come made it more real – his condition as a _slave_ , a whore. The Augment grabbed him by de hair and slowly pulled him in, driving his length in until the head hit the back of the doctor’s throat.

It felt bigger in his mouth; he could barely fit half Khan’s length even with the Augment forcing his way in. Khan pulled out and in again, he would set a rough pace and tell McCoy what he had to do. He would fuck his mouth as viciously as he fucked him in the ass; make him gag until McCoy jerked violently trying to pull out, coughing and gasping for air when Khan let him go.

Leonard was thinking that he preferred it that way – the Augment forcing him to _open up_ and _take_ it, no cooperation needed in this. But then the hands on his hair stopped guiding him and left him frozen in place with a hard, thick cock inside his wide open mouth.

“Look at me,” his _master_ ordered and he struggled to raise his gaze without moving too much. Khan smirked at him; delight in his eyes at the view. Cold fingers slid through his hair, and then to his face. “Go on.”

 _Well yeah_. Because if he was gonna be a whore he might as well be a proper one. All this was wrong and he couldn’t even begin to explain how so. This was beyond wrongness, really, and he wanted to laugh hysterically and declare himself a failure as a person because he had too much bad luck to the point it was statistically impossible to be this ill-fated for any other human being. He didn’t want to think anymore, specially he didn’t want to reflect on his misfortune with a _cock-stuffed_ mouth _._

Leonard pulled out with a wet sound that made him nauseous as much as did the saliva and pre-come that dripped down his chin. He grimaced and tried not to think anymore and just _do_ as he was supposed to do as this son of a bitch’s fuck-toy, but it was so hard to do something he had never done before. McCoy had gotten blowjobs as a young man in his school days, less so with the wife because she didn’t like it and he had accepted that, but he basically _knew_ what felt good.

 _The better I do it, the faster we are done with this_ , he thought and with that in mind he grabbed Khan’s cock by the base and wrapped his lips around it. He sucked hard on the mushroom-shaped head and went down as much as he could, being careful on not dragging his teeth too much, even though when he did the Augment would hiss with more satisfaction than _pain_. So he liked this a little rough as well...

“Look at you... so _obedient._ ” Khan hissed – his voice huskier, betraying the arousal his face concealed. “Such beautiful pet... I should put some lipstick on those tempting lips to make you look like the pretty slut you are.”

Bastard had some serious balls to speak like that to a man that had him literally by _them_. The doctor glared at him while he sucked at Khan’s scrotum, snorting internally at how pathetically he probably looked from the Augment’s perspective. He ran his tongue over the bulging veins on Khan’s length up to the head which he sucked into his mouth again and teased at the slit.

“You better swallow, pet, unless you want to meet _dear Jim_ with your face dripping with cum,” grunted Khan as a warning before filling Leonard’s throat with his ejaculation. The doctor choked on the thick fluid that filled his mouth before he managed to swallow it as quickly as he could. With this they were done... at least for now.

After that the Augment did seem pleased; he even let Leonard wear _normal_ clothes when the doctor asked him if he might. “Anything you wish, my beautiful pet,” purred the son of a bitch on the doctor’s ear and got him a shirt and a pair of trousers. Then finally came the moment Leonard had awfully waited for: they got out of Khan’s quarters and he led Leonard through the dark halls to a door that opened with a security code.

“As promised,” said Khan as the door slid open to show a mess hall of sorts –spacious and as dark as the rest of the ship herself-, with Jim and the rest of his friends inside.

“Bones!” called his friend the moment he caught sight of McCoy. He ran inside and met Jim midway to embrace the kid with such force that knocked the air out of both their lungs. The young captain hid his face in the crook of Leonard’s neck and his voice almost broke when he spoke one more time, “I thought I’ll never see you again...”

“I’m fine, kid,” he answered as he stroke Jim’s hair in a comforting way that had become a habit since their days in the academy. Jim let him go to see his face and check on him from head to feet.

“What happened to your face? Did he do something to you?!” Jim asked touching his jaw and Leonard froze in place suddenly feeling self-conscious; he realised Khan had made sure to mark him properly and in places he wouldn’t be able to hide.

“This- ah, nothing... just a bruise from that giant asshole in Verex, remember?” he lied lifting the collar of his shirt to hide the bites laid there. Jim frowned at him but nodded anyway. McCoy knew he was not quite convinced though.

“Okay... but where have you been? He said he was keeping you at his sickbay but I was afraid he had killed, or tortured you...” whispered Jim. At that both of them looked over at where Khan was standing, watching the two friends interact.

Khan seemed inexpressive as he locked gazes with Leonard, his brow was furrowed making him look menacing but then that was his usual appearance. It was up to Leonard to tell Jim the truth, and that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. “He kept me there, yeah. And he didn’t torture me, kid, don’t be so melodramatic.”

“I worry about you, Bones!” Jim complained, “that bastard is crazy and you know it. He’s got us at his mercy.”

The doctor knew Jim was right to think the worst because Khan had proved to be merciless and brutal. There was little that could stop him from doing as he wanted with beings he considered to be lesser than him; of course he would have tortured Leonard in far more painful ways than... well, than the way he had already done. But he hadn’t, and it troubled Leonard to think about the reasons.

Indeed he hadn’t hurt any of McCoy’s friends, maybe because he hadn’t had the time or he didn’t feel like it. Leonard was reluctant to think that giving himself to the Augment was enough to make him divert his attention from the doctor’s friends – but if it was... things changed if it was like that.

In the meantime Leonard checked on all of them, looking for injuries and asking if they had been fed properly. Young Chekov was scared and Uhura looked at him as if she _knew_ and dammit, if she didn’t have that so called sixth sense, because she always seemed to notice things others didn’t. After Jim, he had last to check on Spock; the Vulcan answered the questions and eyed him the same way Uhura did. Leonard started to feel uneasy at the constant scrutiny.

“We’re leaving, doctor,” ordered Khan a minute later and Leonard felt oddly relieved.

“Right.” he whispered but before he could turn and go to the Augment, Spock caught his wrist just below the sleeve. Spock frowned at the floor and Leonard jerked away from the touch.

“He has hurt you.” The Vulcan stated. Spock had done on him that _Vulcan thing_ McCoy so hated.

“What?!” Jim had heard them, and probably the rest of them had as well.        

“No... Spock-“ the doctor started to panic but tried to stop the Vulcan all the same. “Shut up!”

“Jim, I believe Doctor McCoy has been abused by Khan” said Spock with a clenched jaw. “I could feel his distress, and I saw it-”

The captain turned to McCoy and he shook his head in denial; he wasn’t telling him, there was no way. Leonard knew it was not going to be the same after all this if they found out. Everyone was going to treat him like a victim and although he was, he wasn’t sure he could live with that, with people looking at him like he was a pitiable thing. And Jim – he would get livid for starters and then, he would blame it on himself and spend the rest of his life trying to make amends for it even if Leonard didn’t need that.

Leonard saw Jim moving close to him and before he could process the intention the captain yanked his shirt open revealing his chest, bruised and marked with Khan’s name. Uhura gasped and covered his mouth with her hand when she saw, and McCoy was sure he heard Chekov whisper a shocked _doctor_  before he ran to Sulu.

“You... I’ll kill you!” Suddenly Jim roared in Khan’s direction, who had been watching the scene with satisfaction.

The Augment blocked his blows with sickening ease and sent him to the floor with a fist to his jaw. Kirk grimaced with pain but didn’t seem deterred by it as he pounced again for another round. Sulu tried to intervene but was held back by Chekov who was holding him tight by the waist, too frightened to let go of his friend.

“Leonard, come.” Commanded Khan again as he threw Jim away one more time with another punch.

“Don’t you dare touching him again! You fucking bastard,” said the captain trying to get Khan’s attention; it was anguishing for Leonard to see his friend acting stubbornly and causing himself more trouble.

Leonard yelled at the two fighting men to stop because he knew Jim alone didn’t stand a chance against Khan. Finally Spock approached Khan from behind and tried to nerve-pinch him when Khan was occupied choking the life out of Jim. It was pathetic how the doctor hoped for Spock to actually rival Khan’s strength when the Augment grunted and bent, but only to turn and connect his elbow to the Vulcan’s abdomen.

Jim was on the floor certainly winded but trying to get up again, Leonard holding him down while Spock attempted to equal the Augment in speed and vigour. By the time Jim managed to push the doctor away from him, Spock was on his back on to a table being beaten to a pulp by the unrelenting bastard.

“I should have killed you, should have fired all those torpedoes and killed you and your entire wicked crew!” Jim shouted at Khan who turned around and stomped toward him and lifted him by the neck until his feet were swaying in the air.

“You don’t know when to quit, do you?” whispered Khan very low and menacing. Jim’s eyes rolled to his skull and he started to lose consciousness, but the Augment wasn’t letting go and Leonard wanted to stop all this but he didn’t know how.

This was what he wanted to prevent by not telling Jim the truth. This was not a situation in which the captain was going to bend or break the rules to make it right; in fact there were no rules here and still it was a non-win scenario because Khan was someone beyond all those trivial things. All of it seemed trivial now compared to that man and his power.

Khan could do and undo as he pleased because he could, and it was literally impossible to stop him. Anyone who tried was likely to get murdered by him in the most brutal way. Those where the thoughts that ran Leonard’s mind as his friend, his Jim, started to go limp as life faded from his blue eyes. But then he remembered – _their lives depend on you_ he heard Khan repeat in his head.

“Khan! Khan, stop!” he begged, his fingers tightening on Khan’s sleeves and slipping down to rest on his trousers as he went down on his knees, “stop it! Master, please!”

“Why would I?” Khan questioned but Leonard couldn’t help but notice that he did _stop_. Jim’s feet touched the floor again as the Augment slowly put him down and he started to suck in air again with desperation.

Relief washed over the doctor as he saw Jim revive. He knew then that this was it, he didn’t care about anything as long as Jim – as all of them were safe and away from the Augment’s reach. Jim started to sink to the floor and Khan let him, kneeling in front of him with his hands still around his throat.

“I’ll be yours. Master, take me back.” Implored the doctor, and he meant those words. Jim frowned still able to grasp on the words even though his eyelids where starting to get heavy.

“Wait... no,” his voice was hoarse and weak when he tried to oppose the doctor’s petition. “Bones... no... I’ll kill him if he touches you... I-”

“He is doing so well for your sake; don’t throw it all away.” Khan told him smiling victoriously.

“Master, please...” Leonard repeated ignoring Jim’s refusal.

Khan let Jim go altogether and focused on the doctor, placing his fingers under Leonard’s jaw to bring him dangerously close. All of his friends had been watching and no doubt they had heard everything, but they couldn’t do more than that so they remained silent, waiting for what the Augment was going to say next.

“You will not deny me your body anymore, pet. You will do as I say and nothing less, you won’t say no again, do you understand?” he said and everyone on the room froze. Leonard H. McCoy wasn’t one to blindly bow down and obey. Yet he did to Khan. He was giving away not only his freedom but his dignity and his pride.

“Yeah, yes I’ll be yours completely but please-”

“Fine then. We are leaving, come,” the Augment stood and brought the doctor up with him. He dragged the man to the door without anyone stopping them but Jim that staggered behind them but still not fast enough.

“Wait,” he said when he finally got hold of the Augment’s arm; “take me... let him go. I’ll go with you.”

Khan breathed out a laugh at the feeble offer and slipped out of Jim’s weak grasp, “If I had wanted you, Kirk, I would have gotten _you_ in the first place. But as I do not, I don’t see why I should accept such pointless bargain.”

“You won’t get away with this,” was Jim’s response, “I won’t let you hurt him anymore – he is not yours!”

“Oh, Captain. You wouldn’t believe how flexible he is,” Khan said mockingly as he walked out of the door, “how much he can take before he starts screaming in pain; and his voice… You should hear him.”

“You bastard! Bones... Bones!” Jim futilely tried to stop the door from sliding shut and leaving him inside, unable to snatch his friend from the Augment’s deadly claws. Khan could hear his name being shouted as his arm slid possessively around his pet’s waist.

In a swift motion Khan had Leonard pressed against the wall opposite the door that divided them from Jim. “You do not get to decide on yourself anymore. I choose what you do and what you don’t and when you do it because you belong to me. You are all mine now.”

Leonard nodded silently and let the Augment claim his lips with animalistic appetite, sealing the deal for real this time. He surrendered completely, what was his body worth in comparison to the welfare of the people he cared about? If Khan deemed him valuable then he could have what he wanted, he was now free to drag Leonard to the ship’s bridge and disrobe him right there, ready him for the take.

Khan seemed ecstatic with the doctor not questioning things anymore. It had gone better than planned and now here he was – here _they_ were. He sat on the command chair with Leonard on his lap facing the view screen, legs spread open for his master to do as he pleased. And so Khan fucked his pet right then and there. Without the doctor taking notice he activated the intercom and started an intraship-broadcasting.

Leonard would gasp and cry out every time Khan reamed into him, his voice vibrating throughout the halls and the rooms in the entire ship for everyone to listen to Khan's statement, his claim. Khan smiled against McCoy’s spine as one more victory was conferred to him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no going back. Khan wanted McCoy, he got him.  
> Poor thing really... I don't know what I'm doing anymore haha
> 
> By the way I deeply apologise but I've been rather busy since college started more than a month ago. It's been crazy.
> 
> See you next time, kisses for all of you and thanks for reading!  
> Khan sends you his and his Leo's regards, too! <3


	10. Burning in hell's fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard wants to understand why this is happening to him, Khan gives a confusing but logical explanation of why he should not care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you won't be okay with Khan's reasoning, and neither am I.  
> Or am I...?
> 
> I love the way coercion works, don't blame me.

After Khan had his fun with Leonard on the bridge, he thought that maybe then the Augment would leave him alone for some time, but the truth was – he was not satisfied yet. The doctor was dragged to the Captain’s room –which was the one Khan had been occupying- and tossed to the bed face down. He landed face first on the mattress and tried to rise on his hands when he felt Khan pulling his hips up and making him topple again.

Due to the manhandling, a thread of cum escaped his ass and stretched down his thigh. McCoy felt himself blush with humiliation before he felt fingers scissoring his hole open even wider; “What-?!” he yelped trying to look at the man behind him spreading his cheeks open to get better access to his target. Khan pushed his middle and index fingers all the way up McCoy’s rectum, feeling him twitch all over in uncontrolled waves.

Khan smiled, his eyes trailed from his loosened hole to his curved spine, his sweaty shoulder blades and his head buried between the crooks of his folded arms. His hair had got longer than it was when he first met him. Khan stepped forward and kneeled behind McCoy, with one hand he drew out his cock and with the other he took hold of one of the fleshy cheeks presented to him. He penetrated McCoy in one swift thrust that sounded obscene and wet along with the pained sound that McCoy made.

Once he was fully sheathed inside McCoy, Khan’s attention returned to his hair that was long enough for him to take a hold of. And so he did, he buried his fingers in the dark brown mop of hair and used it as leverage to rock his hips forward. The large bed creaked every time Khan drove into him without hesitation; a pace so brisk and brutal that had the doctor sobbing and fisting the sheets under his hands. Khan noticed, and he also realised that he was hearing no complain, no plea for him to _please stop_. The doctor was just taking it good and hard, he was accepting it.

“Does it hurt?” he asked already knowing the answer. He was being so good, so obedient. _Nothing he would not do for his friends_.

McCoy only nodded with his head still down on the mattress; his back was bent at a difficult angle and it obviously hurt too but he felt like he was forced to keep it that way so he only let himself quiver with every pant he let out. Snaking one hand under his chest, the Augment brought McCoy to his own body to put him at a kneeling position.

Looking over McCoy’s chest he could notice how his cock was all soft now. Khan frowned a bit; maybe he was being too rough, and the doctor was not trained to take it rough _yet_. “Well then,” he said. Slowly he slipped out of the clenching hole, watching intently how the taut rim started to shrink as soon as his cock was completely out.

After Khan let him go McCoy fell to the mattress instantly and curled up with his arms around himself. He looked up at the Augment and caught him caressing his own length, looking at the doctor’s exposed body. There was no expression on his face, no hint that he was close to spilling his seed anytime soon, there was just that feral gaze that labelled him as a predator. But then McCoy saw it, the subtle twitch of his jaw as if he was gritting hard his teeth to retrieve control.

Leonard’s eyes dropped to the working forearm and lower to the fist that squeezed the head of Khan’s huge cock. The slippery palm ran along the shaft with mesmerizing rhythm, making it impossible for the doctor to look away, but then, it was a man he was watching jacking off, it was Khan. He snapped his eyes back up only to lock them with Khan’s and he realised the Augment had been staring at him too.

Suddenly he felt hot drops of cum land on his outer thigh and up his waist. He gasped at the first discharge and jerked with the following ones. Khan licked at the corner of his mouth as his climax thrummed through his whole being one more delightful time. Humiliation was a beautiful sight on his Leonard.

“Why do you hate me so much?” were the words that came from the doctor’s direction after almost an hour of silence. Khan had hopped off the bed and went to the replicator in the adjoining kitchen for something to eat and drink, but McCoy had stayed frozen on the bed, not paying attention to the drying fluids on his skin.

Sitting behind his desk and with his back turned at McCoy, Khan put down the glass of water that he was drinking from and turned around, squinting at the motionless man.

“Come again?” his deep voice rumbled in the silent room.

“Do you hate humans so much that you must do this kind of things to me?”

“I don’t hate you, pet.”

“Then why are you doing this? Calling me your _pet_ , dressing me up like a whore...”

Khan smiled at that. It wouldn’t be good to tell Leonard that he was simply made to be like that, to be _his._ “Are you going back on your words, _Len_? I shall remind you of the promise you made...”

Leonard sat up to glare at him with renewed insolence, but the tone of his voice was still controlled and docile, as if he just remembered the ground he was standing on. “I am not fighting you anymore... I-I just want to know why...”

The Augment cocked his head gave him a blank look. There was silence for a few seconds that for McCoy felt too long, when he realised there wasn’t going to be any answer, he just sighed tiredly; “you were already out of Marcus’ grasp, we were the ones who paid for your escaping... why would you go so out of your way to look for us and make our lives a living hell-?”

“I wasn’t exactly looking for all of you,” Khan cut off; “it was only you I wanted.”

The doctor’s expression turned from dejected to somewhat sceptical. Maybe Khan was just speaking bullshit. He was an insane son of a bitch that was bound to drive him insane just for the sake of it, right?

“From the very first time we met I knew I wanted to get to... now you better. _You_ are the only reason I went to Verex III and bought you as slaves.” He said and Leonard was really, really confused by then. “Otherwise I would have just gone and killed all the people who put themselves between me and my crew to retrieve them. I wouldn’t have deviated my way. I wanted to taste you –to _eat_ you all up.”

“So we are all here because of me?” the doctor realised with utter dismay. “They are here just because you wanted to fuck me?!”

“They are all here thanks to you, doctor” Khan remarked, “your friends are lucky that you are perfect to me; what do you think would have happened to all of you if not? Verex III is a pleasure planet, just try to picture it.”

As much as he hated to admit it, Khan was awfully right. If they had stayed on Verex the Orions on charge would not only have sold them as sex toys but to different customers too. That or they would have gotten themselves killed. Jim would try to get them out of there but one never knows when things might go wrong.

“All of you are my slaves but I only have interest in using you.” The deep voice that whispered now very close to his ear startled him from his musing, making him turn to find the Augment looming over him. “If you keep me company I will not require their... _services_. So you see, doctor, it’s in your best interests to stay with me.”

McCoy swallowed hard as the words settled in his mind and he actually processed them. Khan sat behind him on the bed and sneaked one hand forward to set a plate of sliced fruit on his lap, which Leonard found oddly appetising.

“I want you to see things my way, Leonard.” Khan said picking a slice of peach and bringing it to the doctor’s mouth, “If you please your master, your master treats you. Now, eat.”

McCoy accepted the offered food, sweet and juicy it slid down his throat. It had been quite the time since he had last eaten anything at all and his stomach welcomed the nourishment. He felt Khan press a kiss on his temple before he moved away and out the room without a word. Where he was going did not actually matter to him now; before he would have panicked at the thought of the Augment going back to his friends and hurt them but, if he was telling the truth, as long as McCoy spread his legs for him he would not even spare a thought to them.

Eating all of the food on his plate was what occupied his mind now. He was hungry, and he was tired as well. So much so that his entire body felt heavy when he considered standing to get the glass of water from the desk a few steps away from the bed. Never mind taking a shower that he did need, promptly. When he couldn’t take anymore food he just put the plate aside and lay back on the sheets, not even bothering to pull them over his body before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I'm back after months of being away. Too busy with school (which was horrifying, I got depressed I'm not lying), annoying parents and life in general. But everything's okay now! I'm back and you can kick my sorry bum.
> 
> If you're thinking "come on, you just forgot to update" let me tell you that you are wrooooong! I couldn't sleep for the past two and a half months because I wanted to be home and sit in front of my computer to update this story aaand of possible edit the oncoming chapters, but I was planning a wedding. Not mine, luckily. I'm not getting married unless it's with a southern-american, grumpy doctor whose middle name is cute and ridiculous at the same time.
> 
> Anyway, the wedding thing is over, she said yes, so did he, we danced, we drank lots of scotch and my life is back to normal. So is my writing schedule. I'm updating soon -because next chapter is already written, and the one after that, and so forth.
> 
> Love you like Khan loves getting what he wants! <3


	11. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan wants everything Leonard has to give. Everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A 3k almost 4k words chapter just for you because you've earned it and I deserve to be put down after I finish this long, long story.  
> Figure, it was supposed to be a short PWP. But here we are, with almost a dozen chapters.  
> Enjoy, this is just porn.

What brought McCoy back from sleep was the distant voice that called his name accompanied by a warm hand stroking his waist. The caresses felt like something he had woken up to before; through his foggy mind he searched for the memories and he remembered the time he regained consciousness after being knocked out by the Orion at Verex. That time he had felt the hands on him touching everywhere, the nose that nuzzled from his jaw to his temple and then back down, lower, to his sensitive neck where hot lips pressed a kiss.

He opened his eyes, blinked twice and heard –this time more clearly- Khan’s rumbling voice whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Leonard felt rage boiling down in his guts on account of that first time when he took advantage of an unconscious and defenceless Doctor McCoy. It didn’t matter anymore, though, because Khan was his owner now and he was in his “right” to touch him. Except he had been then too, he had bought him as a slave already when that happened – but... he told himself to _never_ _mind_.

“Wake up already, gorgeous,” Khan spoke again between kisses, this time against his cheek.

The doctor flinched almost invisibly but just enough for the Augment to notice. He didn’t try to pretend he was still asleep, it was better to play safe and give the Augment what he wanted. He was lying on his side with his back to the Augment so he turned around to face him. Khan gave him room enough to turn and lie on his back; McCoy regarded him with heavy-lidded eyes and _waited_.

“Good,” Khan praised him like he would an obedient dog. “Now, come. We should get you clean.”

He saw the Augment walk towards the bathroom taking off his black long-sleeved shirt, his boots already discarded at the bottom of the bed. McCoy didn’t like the idea of getting inside the shower with Khan at all but he still did as commanded; he was starting to smell not like himself and the drying cum on the inside of his thighs and belly made him wrinkle his nose with disgust.

Since he wasn’t wearing any clothes he just walked to the door Khan had disappeared behind. Inside he met with a fully naked Augment already standing under the shower. The water streamed down that body with the looks of a Greek sculpture, so perfectly chiselled it was impossible not to admire. Leonard stood there awkwardly, pondering on the consequences of disobeying and running back into the bedroom.

The shower was spacious enough to fit both of them, but not so as to let them stand without invading each other’s personal space. And that worried McCoy very badly. What with them both being fully grown men, both with athletic physique –and although the doctor wasn’t the kind of man to work out on a daily basis, he was just as fit as the next man aboard the Enterprise. About Khan, well, he was an Augment and it seemed those bastards had the ability to pack muscle on with only thinking of doing so.

“Come inside,” Khan held his hand out for the doctor to take it.

McCoy pressed his lips together, considering if some attempt at reasoning with the Augment would get him anywhere. “Maybe it would be better if I wait-”

“I insist,” Khan cut off, sounding like a polite gentleman with his posh accent and yet on the edge of demanding. The doctor fidgeted for a moment and finally nodded. He took the Augment’s hand and stepped inside the shower, the warm water instantly soaking his body.

Just as he feared there was just a little space between them, and it was cut to almost nonexistent by the Augment who took a step closer to him. McCoy was forced to look up for Khan was taller than him; a shiver ran down his spine even though the water falling over him wasn’t cold at all.

Khan got liquid soap on his hand smeared it up the doctor’s abdomen to his smooth chest. “Your skin is quite soft,” he observed. His fingers rubbed firmly at one dark pink nipple and McCoy writhed.

The Augment’s delighted grin was back on sight. As he lathered both of their bodies, Khan took every chance to memorise every curve and crease of McCoy’s. And McCoy let him, he didn’t complain, nor did he try to squirm away from the invading touch on his arms, chest or backside. His obedient pet only stood still and bit his lip and knitted his eyebrows.

It was when long fingers travelled far down and dipped at the cleft of his ass that Leonard flinched forward with shock. Khan tilted his head quite amused when he noticed the flustered doctor wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Stand still unless you want it to hurt,” Khan whispered. His middle finger searched for the quivering rim, caressed it and then pushed past it, breaching through the passage in a single motion. Inside it was hot and slick and the muscles contracted around him. He ran his tongue over his lips, thinking of a better way to make his pet squirm even more. “Now, there is no need to be shy. There is nothing about you I haven’t claimed already.”

Either it was by sheer stubbornness or because he was considering his friends’ wellbeing, McCoy let him finger his abused hole without protest from his part. Khan reflected on how the doctor wouldn’t let him do it in the beginning, wouldn’t let him taste his lips either. The Augment was always looking back on the start, spotting the contrasts, delighting on them.

He thrust his fingers a little deeper, curled them and a considerable amount of his come dripped out, making Leonard shudder _hard_. The doctor had held it _in_ , the proof of how fond his master was of him. Khan kept touching, kneading at soft and rounded flesh, pulled Leonard closer still to his body and spun them around for him to stand under the showerhead that poured the water on them. The streams that ran on the doctor’s back pooled at his crack -where the Augment worked his fingers in an out, and helped clean away the fluids he found inside.

The bathroom was filled with the steady sound of the water running and the groans that escaped from McCoy with every harsh twist of the Augment’s wrist. Apart from that there was only the everlasting purr of the Vengeance travelling at warp along the limits of Orion and Klingon territory, where Starfleet would think twice before going in. Khan had already received a transmission from Starfleet with a response to his offer.

He smiled. On the meantime he focused on getting his precious pet clean for perhaps another _round_. They had agreed to the bargain, but wouldn’t be approaching anytime soon...

“I will let you finish by yourself,” Khan said withdrawing his hands from Leonard’s body and stepped out of the shower. He heard the doctor release a sigh of fleeting relief at being left alone for the moment. Poor Doctor McCoy was always overwhelmed by his master’s constant demands of closeness. Even knowing that, Khan wasn’t thinking of stopping anytime soon.

He walked to the bedroom and put only pants and a pair of trousers on, then, he drew out a duffel bag made out of black leather from under the desk. Khan picked small pieces of neatly folded clothing that were meant for his pet to wear. All of it was lingerie in silk and mesh fabric in black, red and pastel colours. Leonard came out of the bathroom when Khan was placing on the bed the pieces he had chosen.

“You will wear these,” he ordered while regarding McCoy’s nudity. The bite marks on his chest hadn’t faded yet, nor had his name that stood out dark and still tender, meant as a claiming mark. Khan thought that even if the bruises healed, the carved letters on Leonard’s chest would scar and remain there as a reminder of whom he belonged to.

Leonard grabbed _his_ clothes and silently put them on. Again the Augment was playing dress up with him. He didn’t even think that those things counted as clothes, though. The outfit consisted of a very short chemise and small panties, both made of fabric that Leonard thought would rip with one small tug. He couldn’t get used to the feeling of bareness he got when he dressed like that for his master.

When he was done he sat on the bed and looked up searching for Khan. He felt pathetic as he did so, as if he craved for his approval. Khan smirked –always so pleased, always getting exactly what he wanted, even from the ones who despised him like McCoy did. The Augment sauntered straight in his direction, pinning him in place with a leer that made him fidget with the flimsy fabric that barely covered his lower belly.

“Have you ever noticed...?” Khan queried seeing how the doctor parted his knees to let him get even closer, until his shins hit the bed. “You always act shy when you are dressed like this.”

And to prove his theory he leaned over Leonard still looking him straight in the eye. Leonard leaned back simultaneously until he ended lying on the mattress with the Augment on top of him bracing himself on his arms.

“See?” he said, “I knew you were made for this.”

Maybe Khan was right. McCoy thought that it was possible _this_ was what he was meant for after all. For his friends he had given up on himself, and now he thought –he _knew_ that becoming just a _fuckhole_ for Khan was not that hard in the end. Khan licked across his lips and he parted them to let him in. For this man he was worth enough to spare ten lives. Leonard had stopped him from killing Jim just with the promise of giving himself up. And he was a man of his word.

For Jim, he thought, and he spread his thighs wider. He trapped Khan’s hips between them and the Augment purred into his mouth and sucked harder at his lower lip. A bit more, he thought and he could perchance have Khan release his friends. Leonard could do this, if only for them. Leonard started to kiss back. He sucked Khan’s tongue and when the kiss suddenly broke, his own tongue followed swiftly out, chasing the cupid-bow shaped lips.

“Look at you, so eager.” Khan praised. The corner of his mouth lifted upwards in a blatant, pleased smirk.

The doctor contained his need to say something smart and sarcastic in response. Attitude wouldn’t take him anywhere. It would get him another round of spanking as much, or a brutal, painful reaming he totally did not want. McCoy chose –maybe for the first time- to not get the last word. God _dammit_ , he thought, hadn’t he given in already.

When the silence extended without McCoy saying anything or moving at all, Khan decided his next assault. It was to the doctor’s neck, where he knew the skin was sensitive (if the low whimper he heard was anything to go by). He bit and sucked new marks there and moved low to the ends of the mesh that covered Leonard’s abdomen.

“You are so sensitive, I wonder how much more you’d be if you were a woman.”

As if acknowledging McCoy was indeed, very much a man, Khan nuzzled at the outline of his cock trapped under thin fabric. He gasped at the touch and his legs jerked closed but Khan got hold of them midway and spread them open again. His tongue ran from base to tip and he felt the shaft throb, already filling with blood at great speed.

“W-what are you doing?!” McCoy finally spoke.

“Why, returning the favour,” was the answer McCoy got. Khan kept going, mouthing at the hardening cock, running the fingers of one hand over it while the other was hooked behind one of Leonard’s knees to keep it out of the way.

“I wasn’t doing you a favour—please stop!” the doctor begged when he felt the suction around his one of his testicles. His toes curled and before he realised what he was doing, his hands were yanking at Khan’s hair. The silk covering his erection was now damp with spit.

“What is so wrong about feeling good?” Khan said, “I will show you how _this_ ” and he kissed at the head of Leonard’s cock that peeked above the hem of his small underwear, “is done. Now, do stay still, Len.”

Khan found himself considering the idea of actually keeping Leonard after the bargaining with Starfleet was done. Keeping the doctor around was not the plan from the beginning; he was supposed to have fun with him, to blow off steam, as it were. But he didn’t suspect that he would enjoy fucking the doctor around as much as he now realised he did. All odds were on his favour so it would be easy for him to force the Federation to give up on the doctor, and Kirk would have to just live with it.

Now that he thought it through having the doctor had started as an impulsive wish that had escalated to the extent of becoming an actual obsession. The satisfaction of finally getting his hands on Leonard resulted greater than he had contemplated; oh, he would remember forever how it felt breaching forcefully McCoy’s body the first time – the bewildered look on his face and the eventual horror at the realisation of what was going on.

And now that same man had started to moan uncontrollably, with his hands fisting on his pitch black hair. The way he groaned and gasped when Khan took him all the way in to the hilt and swallowed around, was a lewd melody that Khan was sure he had been the only one to pull it from him. He released the doctor’s cock with a slurping sound; it rested on his belly and dampened it with a mix of saliva and pre-come.

There was arousal drawn all on McCoy’s appearance, on his flushed face and chest, his perked up nipples, his raged breathing and his impossibly hard cock. Khan’s own erection twitched with interest at the sight of his prey lying bare before him.

“Beg, pet.” Khan leaned in and shoved a thumb between Leonard’s lips. “Beg me not to take you dry as I am planning to.”

“Please!” the doctor babbled instantly around the digit, sounding terrified with the idea of being forced to take cock without any kind of lube.

“Please what?” Khan pressed.

“Master...! please, master, let me get ready—”

“On your hands and knees, now.” He commanded and Leonard rolled onto his stomach in a second, immediately assuming the posture.

Khan’s mouth watered at the provocative display. His slave’s submissiveness turned him on a lot more than his reluctance. He squeezed the rounded cheeks barely covered by the tiny panties, and he pulled them aside to reveal the pucker hid underneath. He flatted his tongue and lapped firmly over it. Leonard yelped pathetically, his hips stuttering forward; then pressing back against the hot, wet tongue that coaxed him open.

In a matter of minutes his hole was loose and gaping, McCoy himself had been reduced to a whimpering mess. Khan didn’t waste any more time, he stood to undo his trousers and pulled them off along with his pants. He climbed back on the bed and led the tip of his cock to his target. He slid all the way inside with a few thrusts of his hips, each one accentuated by a convulsive gasp from the doctor.

The pace Khan set was slow but relentless. He wanted Leonard to feel every single inch of him sliding inside, reaching the spot that made him lose control over his own voice. Each thrust propelled McCoy forward and every time Khan pulled him back by the tight grip he had on his hips, piercing him with his throbbing cock. The sounds the doctor made, every gasp and moan, they sounded unalike to his usual manly tone. The deep but mellow voice he used when he called Khan _an_ _insane bastard_ had gone in favour of a high-pitched litany of pleas and words the Augment didn’t understand.

There was a pattern on McCoy’s behaviour, Khan couldn’t help but notice. Every time he got impaled on his master’s cock he wouldn’t resist him anymore than what was expected. He either would be stubborn at the beginning or he would beg for mercy, but once heat crept down his belly the bravado he had managed to pull off would melt away. He would end up always the same under the Augment’s hands.

“What was that?” Khan asked while leaning in, his bare chest being caressed by the soft fabric of Leonard’s nightdress. He kept stuttering incomprehensible words that were now muffled by the pillow he buried his face in.

Leonard answered with only a groan. He tried to slide one arm down to reach at his cock that hung heavy and red between his thighs. He was high with the mix of sensations that ran through his entire being. The heat radiating from the other’s body on his made him arch his back, and thus, let Khan go deeper still. He felt his wrists get caught in the Augment’s grasp and yanked back above his head. Khan wasn’t going to go easy on him even now that Leonard wasn’t resisting. He had made promises that he would make sure to keep.

“I wann’ come—please!” he slurred leaving behind any trace of dignity he had left. He _needed_ release; he was afraid he would go insane if he didn’t have it soon.

“Oh, you will.” The snaps of the Augment’s hips increased in speed. Leonard knew this was his way of letting him know he wasn’t going to restrain himself anymore. He gritted his teeth hard until his jaw started to hurt. This time he felt with maddening accuracy how his climax built up from deep inside, where only Khan’s cock could reach with each harsh stab. Leonard could pinpoint the moment light exploded in front of his eyes; he felt his insides contracting around the hard piece moving in and out of him and his neglected cock erupting with thick ropes of his seed.

Khan rammed deep inside him and chuckled at the way Leonard’s entire body shivered from the overstimulation. He did it again and again, teasing, sporting a mischievous grin while playing with the other’s body in such lewd manner. He coaxed a full erection from Leonard in no time, without touching him again, peeling him from all of the layers that shielded his true, helpless nature by doing so. There was no doubt, Khan was a cruel man.

“Say it. Who do you belong to?” he asked, freeing the doctor’s wrists where dark bruises started to bloom right away.

Leonard squeezed his eyes shut; despite everything, deep inside he still resisted. Even though he must not, even though the Augment’s will was far stronger than his courage, he still wanted to oppose him. “You...” he finally whispered.

“I didn’t hear you.” Khan pressed. His hands found his way back to the doctor’s hips, his fingers digging in possessively.

“You!” he tried louder and craned his neck in the Augment’s direction. “I belong to you... Master...”

“Yes, you belong to me; you are _mine_... my pet.” Khan murmured accentuating his claim with harsh lunges. The doctor could hear the strain in his voice, his own oncoming climax nearing with every passing second; Leonard himself reaching that point at higher speed.

The doctor came a second time, product of Khan’s vicious assault. He sank his teeth on the pillow he had wrapped an arm around and his free hand pressed flat against the Augment’s left hip, trying uselessly to stop him from pushing inside any longer. To his utter dismay, Khan didn’t stop, nor did he grunt and freeze in place like he did when he climaxed.

Leonard groaned into his pillow with desperation, He had never come as hard as he did when the Augment took him from behind. He had come twice by then from anal stimulation only, something he had never thought possible. The doctor turned his head and cried a breathless “stop” at his master. Khan pulled out for a moment and made him turn on his back.

“Oh, doctor, how could I stop when you are looking like this?” Khan whispered surveying his handiwork. “Besides, I haven’t even come yet...”

From the physical traits that Khan fancied about the good doctor, his mouth was probably the favourite. His full, feminine lips festooned a very masculine face and made up for the tenderness his eyes used to lack when he scowled. But right then he wasn’t scowling, he was trying to hide his face behind his fisted hands, bellow them his mouth red and swollen and moist with spit. Khan ran his tongue over his own upper lip; evoking the taste he knew well by now. The doctor was indeed a beautiful man.

“Here, feel it,” The Augment brought one of Leonard’s hands down to touch where they were joined again. Khan’s cock was buried to the hilt inside him. Massive, thick and hard, and the rim around it impossibly taut, contracting uncontrollably. “How lewd of you, Leonard, getting fucked with your panties still on.”

And just after the Augment mentioned it, Leonard’s fingertips traced the soft fabric of his underwear drawn aside Khan’s cock. He yanked his hand away with a horrified gasp and the Augment smiled mockingly at him.

“What use does feeling ashamed have, pet? You know that deep down this... is what you want. Don’t you?” Khan sneered. “You crave for dominance, which is why you follow Kirk’s orders. You and that idiotic Vulcan feel respect for him, yes, but that doesn’t justify you two being his loyal dogs. What does he call you...? _Bones_... how lovely!”

Leonard wanted to say something in retort. He wanted to _explain_ how things really were but he got no time. He could only hold onto his master’s arms as he fucked him with renewed vigour, forcing him into another orgasm. The Augment went on like that for what felt like hours to the doctor, until he passed out being the word “ _mine_ ” the last thing he heard from his captor’s mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you like me now?! :D  
> Lately I've got a fixation on Karl Urban's mouth -since last year, okay? okay?!-. I mean he's got a pretty mouth, I'd like to have it -against mine- because it looks kinda cute and puffy when he's clean shaven. AND because I watched The chronicles of Riddick and the kiss between Lord and Lady Vaako was just insane. TOO. MUCH. TONGUE. I've seen that movie like ten times this year and replayed the kiss part like a thousand more.  
> Just kidding. Or am I?
> 
> Anyway! I am kind of excited because I'm writing again. College's going back to normal. And one of my greatest friends says I'm a weirdo because I get out of the depths of depression by writing porn and watching gay movies. No social life. No romance. I consider myself married to my hobby ;) just wanted you to know <3
> 
> Thanks for reading and being patient with me. Your kudos and comments make me happy, it's like christmas!


	12. Devastation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason why Leonard has been kept at Khan's side is finally exposed -and beyond.  
> Jim can't cope with said truth, nor he can do anything about it.

Jim was kneeling in front of the entrance at the mess hall they were locked in. He had been there for little more than two hours now; he had stopped yelling and banging at the door an hour and a half ago. He was completely quiet, his eyes bloodshot and lost. Everyone knew better than to say a word or do anything about it, but Uhura, who was stopped by Spock when she tried to approach and make him stand from his spot. He gave her a grave look, making her understand it wasn’t time yet.

After Khan had gone and taken Doctor McCoy with him, everyone had been left in a shocked stupor, except for the Captain that yelled the Augment’s name trying to make him go back. When the intraship channel opened and McCoy’s voice started to seep through the speakers, Jim lost it for good. He slammed his shoulder against the door until he ran out of strength and even then the door didn’t recede a bit. They heard Doctor McCoy moan and _whine_ for a long time until he uttered a strangled sob and Khan’s voice sounded behind it.

“That’s it, pet, make dear Jim proud.” He whispered loud enough for all of them to hear.

McCoy responded with another loud, obscene sound and one of Uhura’s fellow officers from Communications, Lieutenant Palmer, gasped in horror. They were listening to Khan defiling their friend up in the bridge; a manifestation of what the deal the two of them had made was about. After that, they only heard a raged breath and the sound of a kiss before the channel went out again. Jim sank to his knees then and had been there since.

Spock had been bleeding profusely through his nose and split lip, and there were green bruises all around his face. Jim was pretty much the same, having taken blows from the Augment too. Apart from them, everyone in the room was just shocked by what had just transpired between their captor and Doctor McCoy. When Spock deemed it appropriate, he himself rose from the seat he had taken and walked down to Kirk.

“Captain,” he spoke softly as one would do a distressed creature. “Please, stand up; we need to see to your injuries.”

Jim turned to look at him after a few seconds, his expression one of dread and loss. He whispered a broken “Spock...”

The Vulcan eyed him and knew just how much what Khan did had hurt the young captain.  “Jim.” He began but shut his mouth right away. He didn’t know what to say to him as there was nothing he could affirm optimistically without it being a lie.

“That son of a bitch...” Kirk let out shakily, looking at the closed door, “but why... why Bones?”

And why had the doctor given in so easily, was another question that was left unsaid but that bothered _all_ of them nonetheless. The exchange between Doctor McCoy and Khan had been terribly specific, and it had left the entire group around them shocked and speechless. McCoy wouldn’t deny him his body, Khan had said, wouldn’t do it _anymore,_ which meant he had resisted him before –that he had previously forced himself on the doctor. Now that he had his consent, none of them wanted to think about what he would be forced to do.

“It doesn’t matter why,” Kirk heard Sulu say, “we need to get Khan away from him; even if Doctor McCoy agreed to it--”

“He was the one he wanted...” they suddenly heard Spock’s musings. Jim saw him tilt his head analysing the meaning of the sentence he had just spoken. “He said that.” He looked at the captain, “he said he wanted _him_ , that he wouldn’t take you because he wanted Doctor McCoy.”

“But... did they even saw each other before all this?” Uhura intervened.

Spock and the Captain had been the only ones present when McCoy went down to the brig to get a blood sample from the Augment. That time Khan had gazed at him intently, his eyes narrowing for a second when the doctor snapped at him with a _‘how the hell do you know that?’_ And he had looked amused by the retort if anything. It was possible that Spock had been the only one to notice the _attention_ he had paid to McCoy. Khan had gotten exactly what he desired, he had Doctor McCoy at his mercy, and he had his _cooperation_ on whatever he planned to do with him.

“They did once” Spock finally answered the Uhura’s question.

“So maybe he did or say something that offended Khan?” she offered.

“Negative. Still, the reason is of concern –captain, he went to Verex because he knew Doctor McCoy would be there.”

“He planned this from the beginning.” Jim added. He tried to stand with difficulty, his legs were rickety and he stumbled once before his First officer stepped on to help him.

Jim imagined Bones waking up alone and lost, recognising his captor, being held down by him and made to endure the _abuse_. Of course Bones had fought Khan; he would have done so with everything he got even with the knowledge of what the Augment could do, of what he was capable of. Jim knew his friend like he knew himself, Leonard McCoy could be reckless when the time so demanded it. He could be courageous. But everything he was Khan had taken it; Jim had watched him bend to the Augment’s will so he’d spare the captain’s life. He felt a pang of guilt at the realisation, this had been his fault.

“If he went through all the trouble to get his hands on Doctor McCoy, I think we are beyond screwed.” Sulu sighed and ran a hand trough his hair.

“Having for a bed partner an unwilling being is nonsensical.” Spock said, and with that he also voiced exactly what no one on the room wanted to say aloud. Doctor McCoy, a man that didn’t use to take shit from anyone had submissively given himself to Khan in order to keep him away from his friends. They had _heard_ him, they’d heard Khan call him denigrating names, make him beg for his own defiling, and McCoy had obeyed. _‘Please, master, fuck me harder’_ he had stammered by command, and even Spock had widened his eyes in shock.

“For an Augment it is not. They don’t have any sense of morality, Mister Spock; they believe they are allowed to take what they want from an inferior being.” The helmsman explained and at the same time lightened up the uneasiness the admission had brought. “That doesn’t justify him, but it may be the reason why he won’t consider leaving him alone; Khan deems Doctor McCoy his whether he agrees or not.”

“And he actually agreed,” Uhura hissed. She was angry and concerned at the same time, they all were.

“This is my fault” Jim said taking a seat with Spock’s assistance, “Bones said that because he was scared and wanted to save me.”

“He wanted to save all of us, captain,” the Vulcan stated unwilling to let Jim take the responsibility of what McCoy had been forced to do. “ _You_ also had planned to do the same, but Khan didn’t accept the offer.”

“We all would have done the same, Jim, we are friends!” Sulu told him, and to Jim’s surprise they all agreed. “What we have to do is think of a way to save Doctor McCoy.”

When the conversation was over Spock and Lieutenant Palmer undertook the task of cataloguing Kirk’s injuries, making sure none of them was serious. They discovered several cuts inside the captain’s mouth and a damn lot of bruises around his neck. He for sure was in pain but they didn’t have a medical kit so they only helped him cleanse the blood. Spock himself was hurt but he insisted that since he was a Vulcan, his wounds would recover faster than Kirk’s.

After that there was only silence in the mess hall. Before Khan’s last visit they ate and chatted a little, they cursed the Augment and talked about how they wouldn’t let him get away with it, but then they had seen him break McCoy right in front of their eyes. Now they seemed wary and dispirited, quietly hoping that the nightmare was over soon for all of them.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about everything. *doesn't know what to apologise for anymore*  
> Really, I've been getting scolded for many things, my tagging is one of them. I am sorry that my tags are so wrong -or they just aren't enough to warn people about how sick this story got. For the one's who came here without knowing what you were throwing yourselves into but did like it, thank you so much and welcome!  
> For the ones who didn't I am truly, truly sorry.
> 
> I'll be back soon, I promise!  
> There, another reason why I apoligise. Sorry about the lateness!  
> Love for you, and thank you for coming back for more you sick little puppies!
> 
> Sincerely yours,  
> me.


	13. Devil's way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan always gets everything he wants. He wanted his family, and he will get them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this came out sooner than you expected. I've been working my lazy ass off to edit the following chapters. :D  
> Read. Go ahead.

The USS Vengeance was a magnificent ship. It was massive, fast and powerful. With Khan on command it was unstoppable, Jim knew that. The Augment knew how to make the most of her since he had designed her. The ship was just like her creator, she was _better_ , and she was dangerous. No ship on Starfleet could be compared to the Vengeance, and even if they sent all the available ships to take her down, they wouldn’t be enough. Not that Starfleet would send their best vessels to rescue a small group of ten people, though.

Kirk was thinking about starships because he hadn’t managed to sleep at all. The Vengeance’s walls were all dark and even with the lighting the mess hall wouldn’t ever compare to the ones aboard the Enterprise, all lit up in white shades. Dark halls and all, the ship still ran under the same standards, at sleep hours the lights would dim automatically, so the people aboard would know when it was time to rest. A whole night had passed –so to speak- and the Augment hadn’t come back since the last time, when he had taken Leonard with him...

It was possible, Jim thought, that he was still _abusing_ him. He shook his head and tried not to think negatively; he only hoped for Khan to have a little mercy on Bones. He of all people didn’t deserve any of that; he didn’t deserve to be the prey of an obsessive madman. That was what it was, the _why_ of all this. Khan was obsessed with McCoy. That could be the only reason; it hadn’t escaped him the way Khan’s pupils had blown at the doctor’s display of submissiveness, but he only thought of it when he had calmed down and recalled all the things that had transpired so fast they had fazed him.

He sighed loudly and heard a shuffle from one of the couches beside his. He lifted his head and turned to see Spock sitting straight and eyeing him. On the settee next to Spock’s Sulu lied with his back turned to them. The short man ran a hand across his neck and huffed.

“So I wasn’t the only one who couldn’t sleep at all,” he said as he turned around. At the same time Chekov shifted from the remaining makeshift bed to let them know he too, was awake.

“No, you were not,” the four of them heard Uhura announce from the other set of couches on the opposite end of the large room. There she was with the other four young girls, all of them sitting in a single couch, with their heads resting on the nearest shoulder.

All of them got up and stretched, and then one by one they took turns to the adjoining bathrooms. Next they replicated their meals and sat to eat in silence. Jim barely touched his plate; his eyes would dart to the closed door every few seconds. When he couldn’t take it anymore he started pacing back and forth. As the first hours of daytime passed by the captain went more and more anxious. He finally slumped on a chair a couple hours before lunch time and it was minutes later when the door finally hissed open.

“Where is he?!” Kirk demanded as he strode close to the man entering the mess hall alone.

“Oh, spirited as always, Kirk.” Khan said, striding past him.

Khan looked refreshed and content as he made his way to the bar near the entry. He was wearing black as always, denim fitting trousers and a cotton shirt under a dark-grey draped cardigan. His hair neatly combed back; as usual he looked like the goddamn embodiment of perfection, at least on the outside. His mind was otherwise fucked up. The incident from the day before was proof of that.

Taking a seat on a stool the Augment produced a small device from his trouser pocket and twirled it on his hand. It was round, like a chronometer; it had a small button on the side which he pressed and it instantly generated a holo-image. It was Bones’ figure that formed in small scale, but sizable enough for them to appreciate the man in every detail, seemingly sound asleep, tangled in dark covers, _nude_.

“You son of a bitch—” Kirk began already clenching his fists, ready to start another fight he knew was already lost, but he was cut by the Augment before he made a move.

“Before you speak further, know that if you misbehave I will punish _him_.” He said darting his eyes to the holo-image and Kirk stopped dead in his tracks.

Khan cocked his head daringly, but Kirk only clenched his jaw and glared at him. “Better,” he whispered, knowing well where to press to make the captain stand down.

“Is... i-is he’s okay?” he heard a girl ask. Her big eyes were staring at the 3D picture of Doctor McCoy on the small projector Khan held. The Augment smiled at the metaphor the gadget brought forward, gorgeous Leonard in the palm of his hand.

“Oh he’s fine, if only a little tired.” The Augment answered dismissively. “We have come to know each other really well since yesterday,” he said with a malicious glint in his eyes as he too observed the holo-image. “He knows what I like and I know what _he_ likes— you’d be astounded, _captain_.”

“What did you do to him?” Kirk asked, his blue eyes were hard and darkened with anger.

“Nothing he didn’t like,” Khan answered with impassive tone.

Jim squeezed his eyes shut barely containing his rage. He felt like he could kill the Augment and not have a single remorse afterwards. Khan smiled wolfishly at his reaction clearly enjoying every second of it.

“As if he would enjoy being raped—”

“Kirk,” he began, “please clarify, do you really need for Leonard to suffer? It sounds to me like you want me very badly to make him beg for his death.”

“What I want is for you not to touch him _anymore_.”

“I said it before, Kirk, I didn’t hurt him. Not beyond repair, at least,” Khan smirked, “but if you desire it that much, I can do it –and, I can tell him to blame you for it when he’s begging for mercy. It would be a waste, though; he’s a fine pet, obedient, beautiful thing...”

“He is a human being!” Jim finally snapped, taking a step closer to the Augment and pointing finger at him; “he’s not a thing you can use as you wish!”

Spock, who had been right behind him all the time, leaned on his shoulder and warned with a quiet “captain,” knowing that Jim was about to lose his marbles on Khan again.

“No, Spock, he needs to know this,” he shoved Spock away with a hard shrug of his arm and turned his attention back to Khan. “I don’t know how things were back in your time, but right now slavery is forbidden and rape is a serious offense.”

Khan hummed and shook his head in denial, “No, Kirk, we are not on Federation territory, I bought all of you, _here_ you belong to me. What is more, weren’t you the one who forced Leonard to give himself to me? There is no crime in what I’ve done with what is mine, or is it?”

The accusation made Jim flinch; it had been on him he knew perfectly, even if everyone had told him McCoy had done it for all of them. If Jim hadn’t snapped like he did, he wouldn’t have given Bones any reason to save him by paying a high price. The doctor was bound to Khan by a pact that demanded too much from him, that demanded everything. And unfortunately for everyone Khan was dialectically right, if not morally so. He could do as he pleased with them because they had been stripped from their freedom by Admiral Marcus before he found them. How convenient it had been to be able to claim a human being as property.

It was true that on Orion space slavery was still allowed. Even in Federation territory –not necessarily on Earth- there were wealthy figures that secretly possessed slaves disguised as paid servants. They would have been bought by any other being if they had stayed on Verex III one more second. They were meant to be used and treated like living furniture just by being there and all of them would meet that same fate. It hurt Jim knowing that in this case, Bones was the only one playing the martyr role.

“In any case, I am not here to talk about how much fun I’m having. Two of you are leaving late on this day.” Khan stated, “I will leave the decision of who they will be to you, _Captain_.”

“What? They agreed?!” The idea of being released was a rather unsettling one. That meant they were handing the torpedoes back to Khan. Jim had witnessed firsthand what the Augment could do by himself, how much damage he could cause with only a Boolean gun and his fists. He couldn’t start to think about what a group of seventy two men like Khan could accomplish. It was madness.

“They did. I too find it preposterous, but again, Starfleet is full of sentimental fools. Imagine it, ten people in exchange for seventy two.” Khan said in a mocking tone. “After all, they wouldn’t forsake glorified war heroes such as you.”

And it was as ridiculous as it sounded. Jim thought that it was an understatement to say Khan was having an easy time getting his crew back. He said to himself that he’d rather die than be the reason why Khan got what he wanted, but his death wish had no place in the picture when he was responsible of his crew’s wellbeing. He was failing them already; he couldn’t afford to let them down anymore.

“Fine,” Kirk said with his voice devoid from the former heat. “They’ll be ready when you come for them.”

“It is settled then,” Khan answered standing from the stool. He set the projector on the bar and adjusted its position until he was satisfied. “I’ll come back later.”

Khan glanced at them all with cold eyes before turning on his heels and just as he walked past the door, he looked back, and said “You know Kirk... sometimes ignorance is bliss. Had your Vulcan pet been a good boy, dear _Bones_ would still have the comfort of you knowing nothing about his... duties as my pet _._ Now he won’t beg for me to let him see you anymore.”

“Spock didn’t do anything wrong.” Kirk answered with renovated anger. Still behind him –always behind him, Khan thought- Spock jerked almost invisibly.

“You can tell that to yourself from now on.” Khan told Jim and let the door shut for good.

Instantly Jim turned to face Spock whose eyes were now fixed on the floor. “It isn’t your fault, Spock, you did the right thing.” He assured the Vulcan.

“I believe secrecy would have been the right course of action in behalf of Doctor McCoy’s peace of mind.”

“Are you going to let it get to you?” said an exasperated Uhura.

“Contrary to your beliefs, Nyota, what he said didn’t have an impact on my emotions.” The Vulcan retorted, and then he looked back at Jim. “Doctor McCoy wanted me not to speak of it... I must admit-” he stopped for a second as if considering his words, then carried on, “I experienced the emotion of anger as a reaction of what was transmitted to me from his mind. I could not control myself, which is why I told you without considering the outcome first.”

“Oh, yeah? Then what would have you done then? Keep it a secret so he would go through the same but ‘secretly’?” The captain questioned and his first officer didn’t say anything in return. The fact that the Vulcan was for the first time bereft of speech spoke volumes of how guilty he considered himself. Running his hand over his face Kirk sighed heavily and said, “Look, it doesn’t matter, we’ll figure something out. For now... for now we need to talk about who’s leaving first.”

Kirk made them seat so they would take decide on the matter together. It turned out that rather than asking to be retrieved first, all of them seemed eager to stay.

“I don’t want to go back knowing that Doctor McCoy is still... you know... with him...” Chekov had said fidgeting with his hands.

“Same,” Lieutenant Palmer and Ensign Jones spoke at the same time. The other two young girls nodded also approving of Chekov’s words. They were more or less his age; the three of them were the youngest officers aboard the Enterprise, the Russian kid being like the baby brother at eighteen. Ensign Smith and Johnson were twenty but they were just as brave as everyone. Kirk was proud of all of them, he said to himself as he gave them a smile.

“Still, I would be in peace if my youngest officers were safe,” the captain asseverated, addressing the three of them.

They glanced at each other, debating about the issue with silent gestures. Johnson and Smith discussed which one of them was to go with Chekov and the kid in turn shook his head and told them both of them had to go.

“I’ll be fine I’m not a baby anymore!” he told the girls, “Besides, Hikaru will take care of me if I get in trouble, right?”

Sulu nodded and told the girls that he’d be just fine, and that they were the ones that should go first. Finally they agreed with evident reluctance.

“Okay then, you two are going back today.” Jim put his hands flat on the table and stood. “You should prepare, eat something. We don’t know if Khan will just beam you to a Starfleet ship or if he’ll send you in a shuttle all the way back without any provisions. In any case, you must be prepared.”

The two girls answered with a “Yes, captain,” and walked to the replicator. Uhura followed behind and started speaking to them; Jim thought that maybe she was reminding them of regulation and what to do in situations they might find themselves in. He gave them a final glance before walking to the bar, where the portable projector Khan had brought in still displayed Bones’ image.

Khan had figured out that Leonard wouldn’t want to face Jim after what had happened. A kind gesture or a mocking one it had been, he still had brought something for Jim to connect with his friend. Even if it was a holo-image it was still Bones’ face he was looking at, a proof that he was still there, somewhere in that gigantic ship. Kirk just hoped Leonard was fine; that his choice to save his friends didn’t leave any _mark_ that’d haunt him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bones won't face his friends anytime soon, at least that's what he thinks... ho ho ho!  
> I recall watching Star Trek XI before I sat to write this chapter, and in the part where Nero's first officer present's the USS Kelvin's captain with a holo of Ambassador Spock's face I went all "Ahh, Khan should make one with Bones' face." It turns out I made him lend it to Kirk so he wouldn't feel lonely without his Bonesy.  
> He's still complaining and wants it back but come on! he's got the real one on his bed. 
> 
> Whatever... Thank you so much for reading! You've got no idea of how happy it makes me to get mails every time one of you leaves a comment or gives kudos to this story. I jump around and squeal like a little girl. Aaaand they remind me of editing the chapters and writing the uncomplete ones.
> 
> Dear McCoy sends you lots of kisses from his enclosure in Khan's captainy rooms! He also wants you to send help but let's just ignore that for now. He's being taken care of. *wink wink*
> 
> See you soon, darlings!  
> PD: I'm not on Khan's side I swear. *he bullies me, help*


	14. Remnants of a time long past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The USS Bradbury comes out of Federation territory to make deals with the Devil himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today, my children, I am posting three chapters in a row. Enjoy.  
> Ah, by the way, this is the last chapter we'll be seing what Khan is about, because honestly, who wants to watch him being smug and cruel with someone else than McCoy, instead everyone wishes to see Len mope around and cry about Jimmy boy and the gang.

Space was always full of opportunities, of countless places to discover. That had been the reason why Khan had chosen to steal the Botany Bay and deploy what was left of his army –his family and himself into space, in search for a better place in a better time. Marcus had ruined that when he decided to wake him from cryosleep and force him to design weapons and ships for his oncoming war.

There had been originally 84 of his friends aboard their ship. Marcus’ people had failed to assist twelve of them when their tubes failed on activating the revival sequence and they had died. Khan still mourned them; after all they had been like his brothers. They followed him blindly, trusted and supported each one of his decisions, but he had failed them somehow. He made sure Marcus paid for their deaths and now he was in the process of recovering the ones still alive.

Soon they would be reunited; they’d be a family again, and they would rise to glory. They would watch the stars and hope for a thriving future. They would live or they would die as a family and without regrets. Kh an ran the scanner one more time and the USS Bradbury appeared in range, still approaching at warp. The Vengeance’s scanners had a wider scope than any other Starfleet ship; the Bradbury wouldn’t be able to reach her position until she got to a determined distance. He activated her cloaking device so she wouldn’t be seen at all. Now all he had to do was to wait.

The day before he had headed to the bridge and commanded the computer to show the incoming transmission. He knew there would be one and who was going to send it. The message said Starfleet was willing to bargain Khan’s seventy two torpedoes in exchange for ten of their officers. They were to be released in pairs; Khan would get fourteen torpedoes each time. He had to give his word and not use the weaponry against Starfleet or the deal was over. Khan smiled as the computer kept playing the record.

“The USS Bradbury will be arriving at the agreed coordinates within a day and a half starting from the arriving of this message...” the male voice said with businesslike tone.

It was the day of their arrival already. He’d send two of his _slaves_ and he’d get part of his friends back, he would take them out and wake them up one by one. Little by little his family would be reunited again. A place for them to call home was what he planned to give them afterwards.

Over fifteen minutes passed by before the captain aboard the Bradbury sent another transmission to inform of their arrival. The Vengeance was out of their visual range but they hailed her all the same. Khan opened the channel to start the transmission and immediately the face of a middle-aged man appeared on his view screen.

“Greetings, I am captain Louis Joubert, I presume you are _captain_ Singh.” The man said with guarded expression.

“You presume right, captain Joubert.” Khan answered, “Hello...”

Joubert observed him for a second, as if trying to read something, anything in Khan’s expressionless face. “We are ready to carry out with the deal, captain Singh.” He said, “A cargo shuttle with your fourteen torpedoes is going to be sent in the direction you indicate, and then we will wait for it to be sent back with our officers. Is that a good enough for you?”

“It is, yes.” He said typing the coordinates and sending them to Joubert. He knew the exact moment the man received them because the skin between his brows wrinkled and he muttered a ‘what?’ to his communications officer.

“That is quite the distance, don’t you think? To be honest, captain Singh, I still have my doubts about all this.” He stated. “It seems to me we are in disadvantage here.”

“Yes, you will always be when it comes to dealing with me.” Khan affirmed with a smirk that widened when Joubert started to pale. “In fact, I am doing you a favour. I could beam my torpedoes from your ship even with your shields up. But I have already spared you from a war against the Klingon Empire, why would I want to start another against _us_?”

“You tell me,” the Bradbury’s captain sighed. “Look, I know about that already. Lieutenant Commander Scott has already told us about Marcus’ plans. I suppose we should thank you for impeding them.”

Khan didn’t say anything to that. He was growing bored with the man’s conversation already, and he didn’t want to be thanked for saving a race that maybe didn’t deserve it. Captain Joubert kept waiting for an answer and the only thing he finally got from Khan was a raised eyebrow.

“Well... I still want your word that this is a clear business, my fellow officers are important, and I want them back in one piece.”

Khan took a deep breath and said, “You have it, captain. I expect the same from you. I won’t respond for your officers’ safety if you make a mistake.”

“Sounds just fair,” Joubert voiced sarcastically, “it’s settled. Out.”

The screen went out signalling the end of the transmission. Khan stood from his chair and walked over to the consol in front of him, he activated the scanners again and set them to notify when the shuttle was near. The coordinates he sent were not the Vengeance’s location but the indicated course would make the shuttle pass near by her so Khan could intercept it. He left the bridge and headed back to the mess hall.

He opened the door and stepped inside in swift motions. The crew was surprisingly passive this time, even Kirk who was over the bar contemplating Leonard’s holo-image jumped in surprise when he saw him come in.

“Is it time yet?” he asked with a frown, as if he had lost track of time.

“It is,” Khan said, “did you make your choice, Kirk?”

“Yes... yeah,” he said a little astray. “My two youngest officers will go first.”

Two of the girls stood at attention when they heard their captain’s statement. Khan nodded and signalled them to follow him; he wanted things to move as fast as possible, his friends were coming in their direction and he couldn’t wait to see them again. He secured the door and walked to the nearest turbolift, the girls following promptly behind him without saying a word. When they were inside the Augment could perceive both of them looking at him from his peripheral vision.

He turned only a little to glare at them; “What is it?” he said and they rapidly looked away, getting flushed. Of course they found him attractive despite the fear his savageness instilled in them. They were too young to know better; danger still attracted them like a moth to a flame. He found their naivety rather dull. Then the image of Leonard arose in his mind out of nowhere. That kind of innocence in him Khan would have found endearing. He thought of a teenager Leonard McCoy and wondered if he had been like these girls then. He would have loved to meet him, to seduce him, make the boy overcome the fear and beg to be claimed and consumed by blistering lust.

They got to the hangar and Khan was forced to cast his fantasies off; he would go back to Leonard when he got his friends aboard. Khan made the girls sit on a supply crate near him and waited for his PADD to glow up with the notification of the incoming shuttle.

“The ride will be short; they will be waiting for you on the USS Bradbury approximately half an hour away from here.” He told the girls and they nodded.

Finally the shuttle was close enough to be intercepted and Khan activated the gates to let it in. Inside they were his torpedoes, all carefully placed at a considerable distance from one another. Khan voiced his command to beam them out and then gestured the girls to get inside.

“I trust you not to mishandle the situation,” he said warningly, “remember you are leaving friends here, you better be careful with what you give off.”

He activated the deploying sequence without waiting for their agreement and the shuttle’s door closed with a hissing sound, its turbines buzzing to life once more to go back to its original owner. The shuttle crossed the gates and these closed behind it. The first exchange was done. Khan turned back to contemplate his torpedoes and smiled broadly; he had planned to wake his friends up immediately but then he thought better of it and decided to retreat to his quarters for the time being.

Something Khan realised then was that he had neglected his pet all day in favour of making the arrangements for his first exchange with Starfleet. Khan had spent the whole day out; he had even replicated his meals on the ready room where he ate alone while assembling the portable hologram projector he left for Kirk to entertain himself with. He was curious to know what Leonard had been up to all day staying by himself so he walked to the turbolift and ordered it to head for his quarters instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you remember the actual Captain of the USS Bradbury? Well. he's dead, Jim (?) So I introduced this new guy, say hi to him, he's friendly, and well, he's only serving my purposes, so don't mind him too much.
> 
> Ah, in a few minutes I'll post the next one. It's fun being on a rush with college and still stopping by to give you this, ha ha!


	15. Backfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While looking at outter space, Leonard notices something Khan didn't expect him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at the bedroom with Leonard McCoy being a badass babe but... well... it is Khan he is against to, so... uhm.

There was a gratifying sense of quietness when Khan walked inside his quarters. The living room was pretty much in the same condition he had left it, and so was the kitchenette with the dining table in front of it. He stepped further in, headed to the bedroom’s door and gave his command for it to unlock. Leonard was waiting for him wrapped only in the dark bed-sheets he had been covered with when Khan left, a scowl darkening his face.

“You son of a bitch!” the doctor shouted at him as he stomped in his direction. “What’s in that shuttle?!”

There was a window on the wall opposite to the one where the door was, a large glass that gave a perfect view of what came in and out the ship’s hangar. Leonard had, without a doubt, seen the shuttle flying away. And now he was livid with the belief that Khan had broken his word, but he was also terrified of what that meant. He looked very much like a wild animal about to snap.

Khan didn’t think much of it and only dismissed his question with a simple, “go get clean, pet, we will have dinner,” that was answered by a fist connected to his jaw.

In all honesty, Khan didn’t really see it coming. Leonard was surprisingly strong; he hit hard, harder than Jim Kirk had done that one time on Qo’nos. Khan could feel the faintest trickling sensation on the spot where Leonard’s fist had landed. Almost unconsciously he ran his tongue over the corner of his mouth as if expecting to taste blood. Leonard McCoy never ceased to amaze him.

Instantly Leonard ran for the door and Khan reached out with a long arm to yank at the sheets he still held against his body. The doctor toppled over and hit the floor ungraciously but even then he kept struggling, attempting to disentangle his legs from the fabric.

“What did you do to them?! Where’s Jim—let go!” Leonard screamed with rage. Still lying on the floor he clutched the door jamb with both hands and pulled himself forward while Khan straddled him and used his own weight to pin him down.

“So you saw it? The shuttle...” Khan spoke impassively.

“You promised!” Leonard heaved, having already wasted all his energies in vain. There were tears starting to form in his eyes making them shine, and Khan’s intentions to punish the doctor for punching him in the face suddenly became irrelevant.

“I did. And I kept my word, Leonard.” Khan answered. “You have been so good that I decided to let them go...”

Leonard froze in place. “What?”

“I sent two girls back to Starfleet in exchange for my crew. I have no use for them anyway, not as long as you are with me.” Khan said talking of them as if they were things. But again, for him they meant nothing else. “I should have let you say goodbye...”

In that moment Leonard felt relieved but he also realised that he wouldn’t see them again.

“Two girls?” he managed to ask.

“The youngest ones, Kirk said,” Khan answered watching him process the information he had been given.

Those were Smith and Johnson, thought Leonard. Suddenly he felt like crying; there was a lump in his throat that wouldn’t let him speak further. The doctor brought the back of one hand to his mouth and swallowed hard. It was for the best that Khan decided to let them get away from danger and a certain cruel death, but then, those girls had become part of his life, too, as much as Jim and the others had. Smith had especially won his heart because she reminded him so much of his little girl back on Earth. Not only was her name Joanna too, but she was just as cheerful and would look up to him, invite him to sit with her and Johnson in the mess hall when Jim and Spock were on a mission.

Smith was young but she was also brilliant and easy to talk to. At first Leonard had been annoyed by her constant ‘harassing’ as he called it but in the end he grew fond of the girl as it seemed she wasn’t afraid of his grouchy nature. Khan wasn’t going to let him go, and he would never see them again. When had it been the last time he had spoken to them properly? He repeated to himself that it was better to have them go, but he couldn’t help but feel something shattering inside his chest.

Khan rose to his feet again and gave Leonard space to stand too, but the doctor only sat and pulled his legs to his chest, sighing shakily. Khan crouched in front of him to get a better look at Leonard’s face; he kissed his cheek and savoured the doctor’s tears that for some reason wouldn’t stop falling down his face. There was so much emotion on the man’s eyes – there was fear and sadness mixed with _hatred_ for his captor.

Of the men he had been with in the past, none of them could compare to Leonard. This was a man that, on his own, would stand his ground against anybody without caring how strong the enemy was. Had been different the circumstances, Khan would have had to deal with his fieriness, would have had to tear him apart first to make him surrender. There would have been a constant disquiet about keeping him locked and away from objects that he could use as a weapon to try and kill Khan or even hurt himself. If he had nothing to lose, Khan knew he would have fought to _death_.

No man had resisted him before like Leonard did; he favoured eagerness over reluctance and finding someone he really fancied being so averse to the idea of becoming his had really put him off. But he found him all the more endearing nonetheless, the challenge in it was alluring to no end. In a way, he also admired the doctor; giving up on something to secure someone else’s wellbeing was one of the hardest decisions one could make –he knew well. Leonard was so selfless, so obstinate he had given up on himself. Khan had been honest when he told him it was his greatest flaw; admirable without a doubt, but a flaw it was.

“Enough of that, Leonard, do you want your friends to stay close to you _and_ very well within my reach?” the Augment chastised Leonard and he only glared at him with wet eyes.

The earlier plans to punish him had been discarded, but beautiful Leonard was still in need of _training_. Khan wasn’t going to hurt him, but he was going to make sure his pet didn’t forget again that his actions weren’t to be questioned. He gave Leonard a severe look and ordered him to go and take a bath. Leonard assented silently and did as he was told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khan stop being mean, you're going to get your toys taken away if you don't!  
> Really, these boys.
> 
> I gave Leonard this small satisfaction because I wanted Khan to get punched again. The face he made ha ha ha, he totally had it coming.  
> Well, this is the second in a row. Khan has pretty much stopped abusing Leonard physically but there's always something he can say to hurt him. There's not gonna be more mistreating -than necessary- for Len, I swear to you.


	16. Ablaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard hates the way Khan sets his body on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I should call 'senseless porn', and the next one I should call 'senseless porn x2'.  
> Porn.
> 
> There's angsty!McCoy in the first half of this chapter but then you can start to notice how this author couldn't help but write nonsense.

As the water fell down on his body, Leonard felt all his energy washing away along with the mix of sweat and cum he had become accustomed to of late, product of being fucked senseless the night before. He was completely worn down, so when his legs weakened he didn’t stop himself from sliding down until he was kneeling on the bathroom floor. Leonard rested his forehead on the wall and felt like crying again. His right hand throbbed, the skin over his knuckles had started to swell, result of the punch he had surprised Khan with.

There was a slight sense of satisfaction brought along with the pain. The image of Khan frowning in sheer confusion as he hit that –apparently not- everlasting smirk off of his face was something no one could take from him. His hand hurt like a bitch (hitting on his face had felt just like hitting a concrete wall), but it had been worth it. Leonard smiled bitterly at the small victory when he realised it would bring consequences.

In the span of barely five minutes Leonard had managed to yell, punch and attempt to escape from Khan, all in that order. The Augment had brushed everything aside and instead had wiped away the tears that Leonard couldn’t hold back. But Leonard knew better than to think his insolence forgiven. What was it going to be? The first time –the _first_ _night_ he had earned a spanking for far less than this. Maybe now he was going to get fucked into oblivion... but then, that had been happening every day since the beginning. He couldn’t walk without limping anymore, nor without the empty feeling Khan left _in_ him every time he got out of the bed.

On the other hand, Khan knew exactly how to wound without laying a hand on one’s body. He surely knew how to break bone, but he also knew how to cause emotional damage. The former, for some reason, Leonard hadn’t experienced firsthand, but the latter he had got a good taste of. Every now and then Khan would whisper at him his desire to never let go of the doctor, how he would love to lock him away and keep him from seeing his friends again. “If you had refused me I would have shot Kirk dead in front of your eyes” he had told Leonard while driving impossibly deep inside him and those meaningless words that to him tasted like _promises_ had caused an unbearable pain.

What if Leonard had actually refused him? What if his pride had been stronger and he had told Khan to fuck off, that he wasn’t going to play his game? Leonard played that scenario in his mind out of utter masochism. He could clearly see Khan bringing Jim to his quarters and making him kneel to later shoot a kill-set phaser to his temple. No final warning, no time for Leonard to think twice, just the bright red of a phaser’s beam piercing through Jim’s head. Leonard’s eyes watered again.

Leonard would take whatever pain Khan would give him as long as he was the only one to suffer for it. He had been a fool for not controlling his impulses, and so rage— and above all fear had overwhelmed him to an extent where he couldn’t help but snap at the Augment. Khan deserved much more than just a punch that didn’t even make him flinch, but it seemed that payback was nowhere near for him.

When he had finished cleaning himself, Leonard stepped out of the stall and walked to the mirror set above the vanity top. There he contemplated his own figure; his eyes were still wet, the rim a little swollen, on his neck, shoulders and great part of his chest he saw teeth marks left there by none other but Khan. Leonard wondered what was it that Khan liked about a man’s physique –about his physique. He ran two fingers over a yellowish patch on his clavicle; that was one of the first of many bruises had Khan left on his skin, all of them claiming brands.

Lower on his body, the doctor found more bruises, from his slightly marked abs to his hips where Khan had buried his fingers with enough force to leave prints. Leonard doubted he would survive the shame if anyone were to see him naked like that. His status as Khan’s _bitch_ was evident just from the sight.

The sound of the door swishing open startled him. Khan entered the bathroom with clothes in one hand and a little plastic bottle in the other. Leonard tensed up instantly at his presence and the menacing air he always gave off. Khan looked at him up and down intensely, always intensely and with certain hunger that would have made most people go weak at the knees, but not Leonard, he would always stand his ground against Khan.

As if for entertaining himself, Leonard searched on the left side of Khan’s face for a trace of the blow he had taken before, not getting really surprised when he found none. Motherfucking bastard, if he hadn’t been born all powerful and superior, if he was a common human being Leonard was sure he could have beaten the shit out of him. No matter he seemed hunkier or that he was taller, when infuriated Leonard could be violent too. Life wasn’t goddamn fair, though.

Khan dropped the clothes and bottle on the vanity top and walked behind the doctor who watched every one of his movements reflecting on the looking glass. Leonard shuddered when large cold hands wrapped where his hips met his thighs; in front of him he saw the hands roaming up his body, ghosting over his lower belly and then on his chest where deft fingers pinched at his nipples and made them perk up instantly.

“You have become rather sensitive.” Khan remarked.

It wasn’t a lie at all. Leonard’s body reacted to the touch of a man just as a woman’s did, and moreover, it reacted to Khan. The doctor felt betrayed when instead of feeling disgusted, he got hard by being touched, and when Khan whispered to his ear how beautiful he was; how tight and good he felt. His body yielded easily to pleasure even though his mind told him it was wrong.

“It’d be the same if any other person where to touch me,” Leonard retorted out of unconcealed bitterness.

Khan met his eyes on the mirror and he could spot a flare of anger –jealousy even- arise in him. His arms circled Leonard’s chest in a possessive embrace and he nipped warningly at the juncture between neck and shoulder. Leonard exhaled through his nose and gritted his teeth as he broke eye contact with Khan.

“Would you let another _man_ touch you?” Khan asked and Leonard knew the answer was _no_. He had had enough of that with Khan for a lifetime. He didn’t think he would ever let his body be the bargaining chip in another negotiation. Still, his mouth had another plan.

“If it would get me outta trouble, I would, yeah.”

“I don’t really believe this body would react the same way to other hands.”

Without giving Leonard time to come up with another audacious retort Khan pushed him forward at the same time his other hand pulled his hips in the opposite direction. Leonard was left bending over the vanity top with his face a couple inches away from the mirror. Khan pressed himself flush against him and dragged his lips over the doctor’s shoulder blade. Leonard could only hang on as he felt those lips trail lower and lower until Khan sank his teeth lightly on one buttock and he gasped a startled “no!”

Khan straightened up and Leonard saw the opportunity to move away too, but his master promptly brought a hand to his nape to keep him down.

“You liked it before, didn’t you?” he reminded him. “Now, hold still, and look at yourself... look at the face you make when your master fucks you.”

Leonard saw Khan going down again and heaved. He felt himself being spread open and then Khan’s hot mouth devouring his hole. He moaned instantly, in the mirror he saw his own jaw going slack and his eyebrows knitting together; his olive eyes getting half lidded with the overwhelming sensation. He wondered if that was the face he made when the Augment penetrated him and he felt ashamed.

And the sounds he made, _Jesus Christ_ , the sounds he made he was certain were unbecoming of a man. He tried to close his mouth only to find he couldn’t get it to respond; his high pitched wailing went on and on without him being able to stop them from breaking out of his chest. Khan kept sucking and nibbling at his oversensitive rim until it loosened and he could stick his tongue inside. It was then that Leonard’s hips started to roll on their own volition, pursuing the pleasure Khan provided with his mouth.

The whole scene seemed surreal to Leonard. He couldn’t stop from looking at his own face and listening to his obscene voice. There he was, acting like the greediest slut under the ministrations of the man he said he hated the most. Whoever that saw him in that state would possibly believe he was getting involved with Khan for the sake of getting pleasure.

“Here, spread yourself open for me,” Khan ordered him grabbing at Leonard’s wrists and bringing his hands to hold his buttocks apart. Leonard obeyed and with shaky hands he kept his hole exposed to keep being eaten out by the Augment.

When the doctor was reaching the peak of his pleasure Khan withdrew his attention altogether. Before he could process the reason of his actions Leonard turned around with a face that openly expressed bewilderment. Khan dragged the back of his hand over his mouth to clean the spit trickling down and then his self-satisfied smirk appeared, making Leonard react and notice his own foolishness. Was he actually waiting for Khan to keep going? He couldn’t believe he was looking forward to it.

“Beg for it.” Khan ordered after a long moment in which the only sound invading the air was Leonard’s ragged breathing.

The doctor glared at Khan through the mirror and he looked back at him straight-faced, managing to look elegant and gracious despite the strands of his hair falling on his brow. Leonard curled his lip in frustration. Squeezing his eyes shut he prepared to force the words out.

“...Please,” he said looking at his hands that now rested on the clothes Khan had brought for him.

Khan hummed and shook his head. “Please _what_?” he pressed and lifted Leonard’s jaw with his fingers to make him meet his eyes again.

“Please, fuck me.” The doctor slurred and surprised himself when he didn’t break eye contact to voice those words.

They looked at each other on the mirror for almost a minute until Khan leaned in to kiss Leonard on the cheek. “Good,” he said and to Leonard’s utter shock headed for the door. “From now on, you will prepare yourself for me, pet; you will have to be ready whenever I wish to take you.”

Leonard noticed then that the bottle Khan had brought in contained lube in it. He took it and threw it to the door that had closed completely by then. Allowing his wavering legs to give in, he started sliding down until he was sitting on his heels.

“Shit...” Leonard choked out looking at his completely erect dick twitching and begging for attention.

Now that was as awful as the entire situation could get, Leonard had officially become a fucking masochist. He reached for the clothes he had been given and felt relieved when he noted they weren’t that degrading lingerie Khan always forced him to wear, but rather a pair of standard issue boxers and plain cotton shirt. Leonard put the shirt on and then crawled to the spot where the lube bottle had landed.

Having retrieved it, he sat on the floor and sighed wondering if Khan would come looking for him if he decided to stay there for longer. If possible he didn’t want to get away from the safety of the bathroom anymore. His erection was coming down already after being pointedly ignored, but he couldn’t afford losing more time, so he started pouring the lube on his hand, hoping that getting his fingers up his ass wouldn’t bring him back to full hardness.

Supporting his weight on one elbow he took to the task of stretching himself as Khan had ordered him to do. His hole was incredibly sensitive and already _loose_ when Leonard reached for it. The rim was slightly swollen but it gave in easily when he pressed his middle finger against it. He groaned softly as a second finger slid uncomfortably inside, he clenched on them and arched his back to get them deeper.

Ultimately the fourth finger started to feel painful even though he had taken more than that before. Khan’s cock was huge to say the least; Leonard didn’t know how he was able to take him whole without his insides being torn apart. Even though the first time had been hell the Augment hadn’t made him bleed, but it had hurt like a bitch getting a cock that long and thick shoved up his ass. Now there he was, barely trying to fit four fingers and complaining about them.

Leonard relaxed and started spreading his fingers inside; pushing as much lube inside as he could because it was probable he would need it later. While he was at it, he took the time to feel the inner walls of his rectum, trying to inspect for any damage or tearing that could have been done from last night. He was sore mostly because of how long Khan had kept fucking him, the bastard never got tired, but there was no serious damage and for that he was grateful.

After he deemed his work done, he stood from the floor and put his boxers on. It was time to go back to the Augment and wait for whatever orders he wanted to give him. Leonard breathed shakily and pressed his hands hard against his eyes. Maybe when Khan was done he would allow him to go and see his friends, maybe he wouldn’t be mad at Leonard for misbehaving earlier. Leonard could only hope as he walked in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the third update of the day. It's been a pleasure giving you this much, and apologies for delaying it this further. I had planned to update last week but suddenly I couldn't get to my computer at all.
> 
> See you next time, and I hope it is soon. Otherwise I will get killed by you I know.  
> I won't even beg to be spared.
> 
>  
> 
> <3


	17. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan starts to crush the last pieces of his pet's resistance.

By the time Leonard retreated from the safety of the bathroom Khan had already made himself comfortable on the bed, lying shirtless and barefoot atop freshly changed sheets. The PADD he was so intently working on was discarded the second he looked up and noticed McCoy standing near the door. The doctor fidgeted under the Augment’s unwavering attention; he had noticed this before, how Khan immediately lost interest in everything else that wasn’t Leonard when he was near.

It was possible that after all _those_ times McCoy still seemed like a perfectly new toy to Khan, unbroken, _unspoiled,_ with the layers of his dignity still wrapped tightly around him; a plaything yet to appear dull before his eyes. But Leonard knew he was far from undamaged anymore, Khan had made sure to soil even the _deepest_ , most hidden places of his being, just so Leonard could still feel him even for hours with every move me made.

What had just happened back in the bathroom was proof of how _dirty_ Leonard already was. And maybe that was what Khan was attracted to now, that part of Leonard was what lured the Augment’s curiosity: his newly discovered lust for the touch of a man. Or was it just the touch of _his_ hands that Leonard lusted for? He closed his eyes and sank his nails on his arms to stop the shiver running through his body. He couldn’t fall in despair. He wouldn’t. It was better if it felt good, he told himself, and it would make it easier to bear. But maybe the hard part would come afterwards; the hard part was going to be living with it.

“Come here, Len,” he heard Khan call for him.

And just like that he obeyed. Not because there was no fight left in him anymore and definitely _not_ because he openly craved the proximity, but because he had already learnt that acting solely on impulses took him nowhere good. He was going to get everyone killed one day just because of his idiocy, he had concluded.

Khan waited patiently as he approached the bed in slow steps. His impossibly blue eyes followed every movement of Leonard’s body with such intensity, such hunger, that he resembled a wolf preying on a defenceless animal, one too worn out and frightened to fight back. As if acting on a death wish Leonard kept getting close until he was at arm’s reach from the Augment, ready to be pounced on an torn apart mercilessly with sharp, vicious fangs.

A sound that was close to a whimper came out of McCoy when Khan slid both hands around his sides and pulled him _hard_ , until the doctor sat straddling his middle, buttocks perfectly aligned with the prominent bulge inside his tight-fitting trousers. A furious blush crept up McCoy’s face at the arrangement he had been forced in; his arms trembled where they were barely supporting his weight against Khan’s chest.

Leonard tried sitting upright, he wanted to get off the Augment completely but he found his attempt interrupted by Khan’s hands still circling his waist and holding him still. The hands wandered down to the swell of the doctor’s ass and kneaded insistently leaving him to force down a gasp. There was a hard yank and the sound of ripping fabric cut sharp through the silence, accompanied by a shocked intake of breath from McCoy.

The doctor went rigid for a second before he jerked away, his back arched under Khan’s hold and his hips twisted frantically over the already hardening bulge trapped below his weight. He shuddered, shame swelled darkly inside him once again, the unbeatable shame he’d never get rid of no matter how many times he was claimed by the Augment, no matter there was no small part of him that had not been explored already. There was no room for shame anymore, and still the feeling kept clinging to him like a leech.

With another ripping sound Leonard felt his underwear being torn away from his lower body. The shirt came off next, lifted by dexterous fingers that grazed intentionally over his left nipple and made him shiver and writhe _again_. That had been his only decent change of clothes and it had lasted no more than five minutes, Leonard thought with dismay. Khan watched him up and down, pupils fully dilated, lips slightly parted and wet from running his tongue over them. He took Leonard’s hands in his, looked at them and frowned at the skin over the right one, the knuckles all red and swollen from the blow he had thrown at him before.

“Where did you believe you would get with such foolish act?” Khan admonished and pressed a kiss to the abused skin.

“’m sorry,” Leonard began almost inaudibly, he saw his opportunity to beg for mercy there and he took it; he was afraid Khan would punish his friends instead if he didn’t. “I wasn’t thinking, I—”

Khan hummed dismissively and kissed the palm of Leonard’s hand this time. “I understand, my dear, I do,” he said and for a second Leonard thought he had misheard. “What is more, I can’t seem to ever get mad at you.”

Leonard wetted his lips nervously and answered nothing to those words, he only watched as Khan kissed from his wrist to each one of his fingertips. _Better let him do as he wants_ , Leonard thought. And Khan always did just that, he always had his way with him, whether he wanted he wanted it or not; but the best days for the Augment where when the doctor submitted to him. Those times Khan would take him slow, almost lovingly, would brush lips against skin instead of deliberately bite.

“My Leonard,” Khan whispered against his hand, “You’re mine, yes?”

The doctor only nodded. Blinking rapidly he told himself to pull it together and don’t let himself get carried farther away by the gentleness with which he was treated by the Augment.

“You saw before, yes? How much you’ve come to love _this._ ” And Leonard knew _oh_ , so well what he meant by that.

He felt his face grow hotter –if it was even possible- with the memories, still too vivid, the heat still so real, and his voice, the low rumble of Khan’s voice still present on his ears. _“Beg for it”._ Leonard closed his eyes and bit hard on his lower lip.

“Yes, master...” He ultimately admitted.

“You belong to me.” Without taking his hands from over Leonard’s, Khan pressed them slowly to his own chest, “you saw it too, right? You saw that look in your eyes.”

Both their gazes met with that last line, only the two of them knew the meaning of those words and, it made the Augment swell with pride while the doctor drowned in a thick mixture of guilt and humiliation.

“That is the way you look at me every time I possess you.”

But hadn’t that already crossed Leonard’s mind? Had not that been the most horrific revelation he had had while looking at his own face distorted by pleasure and his oncoming climax? He had begged, he had looked at Khan straight in the eye and said _“please, fuck me”_ and he had meant it. Leonard had wanted to be taken right then and there, hard and fast until he couldn’t take it any longer and then a little more. What was wrong with him? He wondered. When had he become no more and no less than a goddamn bitch for Khan?

“Now, show me.” Khan ordered guiding Leonard to his clothed erection. He began unbuttoning his trousers but went no further, Leonard would do the rest —that was more than clear; “show your Master how obedient you are.”

With shaky fingers Leonard drew his large cock out of its enclosure. It was fully hard and searing hot, the skin impossibly tight around it; Leonard couldn’t begin to comprehend just how could that much blood pool down there without making Khan feel light-headed. That was the advantage of being _superior_ , he sourly reasoned. He suddenly realised that he was supposed to ride the Augment, that cooperating to that extent was what gave him definitive proof that he had accepted his position. _Let’s get this over with,_ he thought to himself for a moment, before what was left of his dignity betrayed his already wavering resolve. He had already pushed enough for Khan to let him say _no_ one more time.

Several seconds ticked by in which McCoy just looked at the thick member before him until he gathered enough courage to wrap his fingers around the base of it and started to pump up and down. His hand barely closed around the girth of the shaft that so many times had made him full, had hit his insides and reached _deep_ , impossibly so that his eyes had rolled into his skull in sheer, unwanted pleasure and subjacent pain. Trying not to think about the Augment’s massive size he kept working on his erection until he couldn’t delay any further what was bound to happen.

Drawing a deep breath McCoy lifted himself on his knees and bent forward. With one hand on Khan’s shoulder he propped himself while the other guided the Augment’s cock to his already primed entrance. He tried descending on it only a little; the head catching on the rim made him go tense and his lips thin over his gritted teeth. His eyes fell on Khan’s face without intending to and found him staring back intently, his eyes impossibly dark, the blue of his irises pulled back almost completely.

Leonard looked away at once. His thoughts raced inside his head making him shake, _too much, too soon... too intimate._

Once again he tried and this time the head slipped past the slick rim, stretching it wide as it went. A tentative roll of hips and a couple of inches more slid inside making him stifle a moan. Another attempt had him halfway, his thighs straining with the effort of keeping himself upright. It felt like an eternity until he was completely flush against the Augment’s lap, his cock buried to the hilt in the doctor’s tight channel. Leonard trembled in his place; the pressure was different from previous times, like this it felt deeper and tighter.

“It’s all in”, Khan whispered with pleased tone. The doctor did not answer fearing that if he as much as opened his mouth he would let out an embarrassing sound he did not know he could make until Khan appeared in his life to mess him up. The Augment rolled his hips as in encouragement and Leonard _whined_. There it was, he gritted his teeth and frowned at his own voice before he began to fuck himself slowly on his Master’s cock. The Augment hissed and sank back on the mattress; his hands went at Leonard’s thighs and ran all the way up to his hips to finally settle on the narrowest part of his waist.

“Didn’t I say that you were a natural at this?” Khan heaved under the doctor, “Made—only for taking _cock_.”

Just as Khan praised him for his lewdness a particular thrust grazed at his sweet spot. The faint spark of pleasure made him moan again and clench tightly around Khan, who in turn groaned under his breath. The Augment guided Leonard’s hips in a perfect infinite-like figure and this time the head of his cock hit directly against Leonard’s prostate.

“—God!” McCoy uttered. He couldn’t stop whimpering and moaning against the back of his hand once he had started rocking back and forth the way Khan had silently taught him.

Every single stab landed on the right place and made Leonard see lights behind his eyelids. His mind went completely blank in favour of pursuing the orgasm he had been denied before. His lower body still ached with all the pent-up arousal left without release. And now the desire to come was so overwhelming he could do nothing but kept riding Khan and moan and writhe in desperation.

“Look at you;” Khan said caressing his thighs, a smug smirk stretched on his lips after catching sight of Leonard’s stiff cock, “you’re ready to burst.”

Leonard breathed noisily and looked at his own erection with knitted eyebrows. There was anxiety and disbelief drawn on his face, but he could not bring himself to stop moving. Back and forth, his hips rolled almost expertly, as if he had been doing _this_ his entire life, but the truth was it was just instinct what was driving him more than expertise. He brought one hand close to his erection but before he resolved on jerking himself to completion he decided against it and instead he fisted his hand against his thigh and gritted his teeth until his jaw ached.

“You can touch yourself, Leonard,” Khan suggested but the doctor shook his head. He could not. He would not; it meant going further down a path he was not supposed to follow in the first place.

Now with both hands fisted on his master’s chest Leonard quickened his pace until he could not bear it any longer, it was almost at the end of it that he gave in and slipped one hand to his cock and came hard onto Khan’s chest and part of his jaw. His entire body jerked and his insides fluttered around the shaft still hard inside of him. Leonard fell boneless against Khan, his breath was ragged and his heart thrummed against the Augment’s chest. Khan wrapped his arms around the doctor and kissed his neck and shoulder while he murmured how good Leonard had been for him and how _pleased_ he was.

For minutes Khan heard Leonard puff out air heavily against his ear until it receded to a shaky breathing. Slowly he caressed his back with the tips of his fingers, then without any warning he jerked his hips up, his cock still buried in the doctor’s insides jabbed hard against his prostate making him yelp in surprise.

“N—no! Stop, mast—!” the doctor gasped but Khan hushed him and thrust up again, his arms tightened around Leonard’s waist to stop him from thrashing about while, at the same time, he got the leverage to penetrate deeper into the man.

Gradually the doctor stopped fighting against the unyielding embrace and instead he buried one hand on Khan’s hair while he keened desperately close to his ear. Against all odds he started growing hard a second time between their bodies. It made Khan get harder. The thought of _his_ Leonard giving himself to pleasure so beautifully made things to him he could not put a name to.

Khan felt his own climax approaching and speeded up his thrusts into the doctor’s body. Leonard took it all, his voice ringing loudly on the Augment’s ear, desperate and feral, until he felt him tighten again, inner muscles viciously milking him dry. Khan moaned in surprise and closed his eyes savouring every second of it, of the doctor’s response to a second powerful orgasm. He did not fight his own climax when it washed over him after being triggered by Leonard’s.

After a second orgasm the doctor went completely limp. He let himself be rolled on his back by Khan and only shivered when he felt him slip out of his dripping hole. The Augment nuzzled into Leonard’s temple, tried to get his attention once more by lapping at his jaw and sucking more bruises on his neck. The doctor was expected to respond to him, to keep up with his tempo, a worn out man obliged to match the strength of a superior one night after night.

That was what his life had become. Leonard wasn’t a doctor anymore, he would not keep being one in the near future, he knew, at least not to his captor and his kin. Hours passed in which Leonard was taken several times by Khan. By the end of it he was barely supporting his weight under his knees, only kept in place by the Augment’s hands holding his hips while he thrust hard and fast. Leonard was biting onto the pillow he was holding on to while the sound of skin slapping sharply against skin rang loudly around the room until it came to a stop. Leonard sighed in relief and let himself fall on the mattress, only jerking slightly when Khan accidentally grabbed his injured hand. He felt it being prodded and the distant sound of an osteo-regenerator working before he drifted to a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did it again...  
> It is been a year... a goddamn year.  
> For the ones who come back to read the updates of this story let me convey to you my gratitude. I really thank you for giving me another chance. And if you just came to tell me how much of a waste of time and oxygen I am, I thank you for that too because it is true.  
> I've spend six months working my ass out and going to college aand letting anxiety eat me away, three more worrying about this fanfiction but doing nothing more than worrying about it and the last three reading and editing a million times.  
> Oh and listening to Empty from Ray LaMontagne and crying a lot.  
> Really, depression can do things to people.


	18. Lured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan is sure Leonard McCoy has started to break and give in.

Lying prone almost at the centre of the large bed, doctor McCoy slept profoundly, almost unmoving except for the minute rise and fall of his upper body that betrayed his breathing. Khan took in the sight of his naked body covered only by the sheets while he got dressed. He turned to the console on his desk, the dial marked six hours into another day; six of which he had rested only for two. He had taken his time examining Leonard’s injured hand; a scanner had given him most of the information about the fracture of his knuckles, the further prodding and tender caresses had been only for the sake of keeping physical contact with the sleeping man.

Really, what had Leonard been thinking when he decided to hit him? Apparently it had been the lack thereof what had led him to do such foolish thing. But now his hand was back in one piece again, the skin over the knuckles looked healthy and there was no swelling anymore. After all, Khan considered a doctor’s hands could not be neglected so. And Leonard was not just another middling doctor, he was actually a surgeon.

The Enterprise’s CMO, Kirk had called him before. Khan had studied well enough about Starfleet’s ranks to know that was the title given to the most capable physician among the medical staff. He was almost tempted to shoot or stab at one of his other slaves just to see what the doctor could do. Almost. His Leonard belonged in his arms now – on the very same bed he was lying sound asleep at the moment, not in a medical bay, dirtying his hands with someone’s blood.

_His Leonard._

Khan sat on the edge of the bed and outstretched an arm to stroke his dishevelled hair. Leonard’s lashes fluttered at the contact and his recently healed hand closed in a loose fist next to his face. With the back of his fingers Khan caressed him from brow to jaw, the skin was smooth, almost silk-like. He wondered how much time it would take for Leonard to grow a beard. Perhaps he would forbid him access to the shaving gel he used every two or three days and find out.

Nimble fingers moved from Leonard’s face to the curve of his shoulder. There was a bite mark from last night glowing bright red, it seemed as if the skin would have broken had Khan bitten just a little harder. There were lots of bruises on his neck as well, some down on his hips and fading ones on his thighs. He loved marking what was his, and his claiming brand on Leonard only made him look all the more lovely.

Such beautiful thing shouldn’t be left alone, Khan thought as he stood from the bed. But unfortunately he had lots to do for the day. Establishing communication with Starfleet for the second exchange, extracting cryotubes from fourteen torpedoes and setting coordinates for another location he could use as a hideaway either from Starfleet or Klingon ships were some of them.

There was nothing more he wished than to stay in bed with Leonard until he stirred awake, warm and wrapped tightly into his arms. Khan wanted to spoil him rotten after how good he had behaved last night. Leonard had finally _seen_ the way his body responded to the touch of his master, the blush on his face and the astonished look on his eyes as he came while taking Khan deep inside him had been proof enough. The best of it had been that he had not fought it like he used to do; he had taken and taken until his insides were overflowing.

The little noises he made were always a bonus. Leonard always ended up being a gasping, whimpering mess. He tended to lose control over his own voice whenever he was on the verge of climaxing with a thick cock hitting at all the right spots inside him. Suddenly Khan felt the front of his trousers growing tight only by recalling the recent events.

He wanted to jump into bed and make Leonard wake up to his tight hole being filled to the brim with his painfully hard cock. Khan could practically hear him gasping in surprise at the sudden penetration, his beautiful hazel eyes filling with tears and the pitched tone of his voice begging him, but not being sure if to stop or to keep going.

Gods, Khan wanted more. He wanted to bend him over and fuck him while holding both of Leonard’s hands on his back, and then keep fucking him until he was quivering and drooling over the pillows and twitching around his erection. He wanted to ruin Leonard McCoy.

Khan walked back to the bed and bent down to kiss at the doctor’s cheek, he took the opportunity to fill his lungs with the sweet scent of his skin and then pulled away. He would come back later and then he would be free to do as he pleased, but for now he needed to go.Lovely Leonard who was slumbering peacefully right in front of him, with his brow creasing slightly for a brief second as if sensing the Augment’s intentions. 

Khan pulled the bag he kept to one side of his desk where he kept all the lingerie he had bought for his pet to wear. He chose a set that included stockings along with the tiny panties and close-fitting lace dress, all in black. Khan folded each piece neatly and placed them on one corner of the bed, where Leonard could see them and take them with him when he ran to the shower to clean himself. His mouth watered in anticipation, Leonard would look gorgeous dressed in those small clothes.

Especially with the lace dress, for it would adhere fittingly to his tight waist and round buttocks. Leonard McCoy was definitely made for this all – for Khan. His sensitive body, the build of it, the submissive disposition that was there despite the outward pride and the haughty manner in which he had regarded Khan the first time, all of that made him the perfect pet.

No matter how hard he tried to fight it, Leonard would always yield to his dominance. Never mind his claims about not fancying men; he would always react to Khan as the greediest of women had. The corners of his mouth pulled backwards drawing a smile on his face. He would definitely keep Leonard, whether the doctor wanted it or not, even if he had to keep him caged or chained to the bed and monitored at all hours. He would figure out something to keep him controlled, find another weak spot he could use as leverage aside from his friends.

With a little more of effort he would make Leonard stay willingly and forget about his old life as a Starfleet doctor. After all he had already started to break and give in. Khan was prepared to give everything and anything his pet asked for if that meant he would stick by his side and follow his every command. The man was worth it, there was no doubt. For the time being he was going to be patient, odds were on his favour.

Smiling out of self satisfaction Khan walked into the next room where he replicated a suitable breakfast for his pet. He went back into the bedroom and set plate and cup on the desk, then gathered his PADD and communicator and finally made his way out. He voiced the locking command and started with his programmed activities for the day. In several occasions he found himself thinking about the things he wanted to do to Leonard when he returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I want to thank all of you for sticking around even though it feels like I update twice a year...  
> No, really, thank you so much for waiting. And thanks a lot for your kind words. It always makes my day to receive a comment from you guys, and they keep me going, I don't want to give up on my hobby, wich is writing pervy stuff for you, of course!  
> I am really grateful for having such amazing and supportive readers. And the one's who left kudos are in my heart too, they are a lot, to me they are! Thank you so much people who love Khan and Bones. And Khones. 
> 
> The Enterprise's bridge crew send their regards from somewhere inside the Vengeance! Leonard says hi and begs for you to send help, and Khan orders you drop by a store and get him more lube. He's running out of it and soon he'll need to start using spit, which by the way, he wants you to know he does not mind.  
> But Bones still complains.  
> Kisses and cookies for all of you!


End file.
